


Ilyen zsarnokság idején

by a walking Babel fish (angelette)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hungarian, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Translation, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelette/pseuds/a%20walking%20Babel%20fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miután minden balul sült el legutóbb, az utolsó dolog, amire Charlie Matheson vágyik, hogy hős legyen. De néha az élet nem ad választási lehetőséget.</p>
<p>A translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/945816">In These Times of Tyranny</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides">Corycides.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Azt kívánod, bárcsak ne találkoztunk volna

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In These Times of Tyranny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945816) by [Corycides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides). 



> A Mixup Big Bang kihívásra íródott, az én [fanmixemhez,](http://inlokisarmy.livejournal.com/25990.html) az egyik kedvenc ficíróm által. :)
> 
> Spoilers: 1x20 - az első évadzáró után készült, tehát teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyja a második évad eseményeit.
> 
> Thanks to Cory for letting me translate it. :)

_Független határterület – 12 hónappal a Második Elsötétülés után_

– Hát – mondta Bass fesztelenül. – Ez elég kínos.

Miles elhúzta a száját.

– Fogd be!

Az őket körbevevő kölykök egyike oldalba bökte a lándzsájával.

– Hallgassanak el! Kezeket fel!

Miles odébb lökte a lándzsát és nem engedelmeskedett. Az ország feléig eljutottak, a Torony romjaitól elgyalogoltak a független határ menti városokig. Csak azért, hogy Ciudad mellett foglyul ejtse őket egy csapat tizenkét éves kölyök. Milesnak nem voltak illúziói magáról már hat éve, amikor először úgy döntött, hogy alkoholba öli magát és szép lassan megrohad, de a büszkeségét még megtartotta.

A csípőjén lazán lógó fegyverövébe akasztotta a hüvelykujját.

– Nem juttok úgy se semmire velünk – szólalt meg. – Nincs semmink, amit érdemes lenne ellopni, nem vagyunk elég szépek, hogy a csajaitok legyünk, szóval…

– Nem vagyunk nemi erőszaktevők! – közölte az egyik kölyök felháborodva. – Vagy tolvajok.

– Akkor kik vagytok? – kérdezte Bass. Ő sem emelte fel a kezét.

– Lázadók.

– A Matheson Milícia – válaszolta valaki más.

Áh, a jó büdös életbe. Miles átfutatta ujjait a kócos haján.

– Lényegtelen, úgy sem tudtok semmit szerezni tőlünk.

– Csak információt – mondta a lány, aki a Matheson Milíciának nevezte magukat. Piszkos arca túl komornak tűnt egy olyan gyereknek, akin még bébiháj van. – Most pedig dobják el a kardjait és kezeket fel!

Miles Bassre pillantott. A homokszín szemöldök felvont vonala harcot javasolt, a száj rándulása elvetette az ötletet, és egy apró bólintás jelezte a megállapodást „még ne” válaszon.

Miles kicsatolta a fegyverövét és a lánynak dobta, a farmerja pedig aggasztóan lejjebb csúszott. Hosszú út állt mögöttük, és ő maga sosem volt valami jó vadász. Ami súlyfelesleg volt rajta a háború után, annak már nyoma veszett. Bass is átadta a kardját és a pisztolyát, ingerülten grimaszolva, ahogy a műanyag bilincseket szorosan a csuklójára fűzték.

Lándzsák böködték őket előre, a repedezett betonról leterelve őket a magas fűbe.

– Ha csak átutazóban vannak – szólalt meg a lány, melléjük lépve, ahogy átvetette az öveket a vállán –, Matheson tábornok elengedi magukat, de ennyi erővel vissza is fordulhatnak. Nincs már semmi keleten.

A lány megfeszítette a lábait, a csoport elejére futott. Bass megfordult és undorodó pillantás vetett Milesra.

– Matheson tábornok – közölte. – Téged hibáztatlak.

Miles rámordult:

– Nem ez az első eset, hogy valaki megpróbálja kihasználni a hírnevemet.

Bass megmozgatta a vállait és felnyögött.

– De az első eset, hogy túlerőben vannak.

– Ugyan kérlek – mondta Miles. – Több évnyi tapasztalatunk van, mint az összes kölyöknek együttvéve.

– Higgy nekem – szólalt meg Bass. – Ennyi gyaloglás után? Ez nem előny.

Számba véve az összes sajgó és fájó pontját, a régi sérülések ismerős húzódását és az újak hasogatását – egészen a sarkán lévő hólyagokig, Miles nem vitatkozhatott a ténnyel. Másfelől viszont… Vállat vont.

– Csak ez az egy előnyünk van, seggfej.

– Remek – közölte Bass. – Téged hibáztatlak.

Sértődött csend telepedett rájuk. Miután Neville felrobbantotta a Tornyot kifelé menet, Bass ásta ki Milest. Véresen és összetörve, szakadt ínakkal és törött csontokkal egyiküknek sem volt esélye egyedül túlélni. Szóval visszatértek a régi szokásaikhoz és nekivágtak az útnak.

Ettől még nem lettek barátok. Túl sok véres dolog történt ahhoz, és egyikük sem tudta, hogy hozzák ezt helyre. Miles abban sem volt biztos, hogy akarta-e. Zavarta, hogy mennyire könnyű volt a régi szövetségükhöz visszaszokni. Még mindig testvérek voltak, még mindig olyan közel álltak ahhoz, mint régen, hogy még mindig egyre járt az agyuk. Pedig elvileg Miles megváltozott. Csak azt nem tudta, eleget változott-e.

Húszpercnyi menetelés után a párost átadták egy másik járőr csoportnak, és átvágtak a sivatagon át egy katonai telepként szolgáló régi vályogház csoporthoz. Kíváncsi pillantásokat vetettek rájuk, ahogy átmentek az üres, föld téren. Miles megszokásból leltárba vette a védelem gyengepontjait: vakfoltokat, akadályokat, az őröket, akik neheztelve izzadták végig a büntetésüket.

Nem volt annyi, mint amire számított, de elég hogy előnyt szerezzenek, ha szükség adódna rá. A legtöbb katona úgy tűnt, húsz év alatti, és egyik sem nézett ki harmincnál többnek. Az istenit, de öregnek érezte magát Miles.

Az egyik őr előreszaladt, hogy besiessen a főépületbe.

– Tábornok, a nyugati határnál kémeket fogtunk el.

Bass halkan felnevetett az orra alatt.

– Azt hiszem, előléptettek minket.

– Jobban hangzik, mint a csavargók – mondta Miles.

Szétnyitotta az öklét és megmozgatta a kezeit a hirtelen ellazult bilincsben. Egy oldalra vetetett pillantással megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Bass is ugyanígy tesz, figyelmét arra a fiúra szegezve, aki elvette a pisztolyát. Miután a „tábornok” kijön – valószínűleg valamelyik ex-Milícia tiszt a bélyeggel és háborús történetek tömkelegével –, ennek tíz percen belül vége lesz.

– Nem kém – szólalt meg egy majdnem ismerős hang. Majdnem ismerős, kivéve, hogy az lehetetlen volt. Miles megpördült és a vékony, napbarnított bőrű lányra bámult, aki elnyűtt farmert és rongyos szürke dzsekit viselt. – Hanem a nagybátyám.

Fáradtnak és komolynak tűnt, a kifejező, kedves arcvonásai szokatlanul zárkózottak. Egy pillanatra Miles azt hitte, hogy végre megtörtént, hogy Charlie rájött valami olyanra, amit még ő sem tud megbocsátani. Aztán az arcán felvillant az a hatalmas, egyszerűen boldog mosoly és Miles karjaiba vetette magát.

– Miles – közölte, a hangja elcsuklott és bütykös öklei a vállait markolták. – Azt hittem, meghaltál.

Miles óvatosan a hátára tette a kezét és egy erőtlen csókot nyomott a feje tetejére. Charlie-nak por, fű és Charlie szaga volt. Miles behunyta a szemét egy pillanatra, a megkönnyebbülés brutális erővel érte.

– Azt hittem, Neville elkapott.

Még utoljára megölelte, majd egy lépést hátrált, tetőtől talpig végignézve Charlie-n. Életben és jól volt – épen állt előtte, és bár karikák sötétlettek a szeme alatt, nem tört meg.

– Szóval akkor ki ez a tábornok? – kérdezte.

Charlie ferdén rámosolygott és egy hajtincset simított a füle mögé, várt valamire. Miles mögül Bass nevetett fel mindenféle jókedv nélkül.

– Úgy tűnik, ez családi örökség, Miles – mondta.

Miles szíve a csizmájáig zuhant. Hát persze. Nyilvánvaló volt. Csak nem ezt szánta Charlie-nak – a vidám, erkölcsös lánynak, aki mindenkiben a legjobbat látta. Még Milesban is.

– Miért? – érdeklődött.

Charlie vállat vont, a kifejező száját elhúzva.

– Mi mást tehettem volna? Hagytam volna, hogy Jason az ölében ringasson, és az anyja meg begöndörítse a hajam?


	2. Nyílt sebek

_Philadelphia: A Második Elsötétülés után_

Az Egyesült Államok hadserege a Keleti partra érkezve arra számított, hogy egy tükörsimává rombolt pusztaságot talál, ahol csak halottak és haldoklók laknak. A behatoló csapatok időette sugárzásvédő ruhát hordtak, a karcos, átlátszó szemfedő részen át hunyorítva, és a rangidős tisztek ivóvizet és tablettákat hoztak magukkal – minden esetre felkészülve.

Neville, a Köztársaság (a Monroe diplomatikusan lehúzva) tábornoka fogait kivillantó mosollyal, különleges taktikával és frissen szőtt hazugságok tömkelegével várta őket. Mikor végzett, a saját nevét tisztára súrolta és Rachel lett a bűnbak. Charlie a kikötőnél állt Julia mellett, a haja összekuszálódva a hűvös, sós szellőben, és addig harapta a nyelvét, amíg a pénzérmék fémes ízét nem érezte a szájában.

Aaron mentette meg mindannyiukat. Újra felébresztette a nanókat, improvizálva új utasításokat adott nekik, ahogy szidta a saját ujjait a lassúságáért, és egészen addig gépelt, amíg Neville szét nem kente az agyát a számítógépen egy jól irányzott lövéssel. Bármit is tett Aaron – és még Rachel sem tudta, mit csinált –, bevált. Nagyjából. Úgy ahogy.

Az áram újra elment – teljesen, mágikus medál ide vagy oda –, és bár túl késő volt ahhoz, hogy a bombákat megállítsák, kárt csak a lángok és a becsapódás ereje okozott. Elég rossz volt a helyzet így is – ezért is hunyászkodott meg ennyire Neville –, de Aaron nélkül rosszabb lett volna.

– Én vigyázok Rachel Mathesonra – folytatta Neville. – Eléggé… törékeny.

Öngyilkosságra hajlamos. A kifejezés, amit került, az öngyilkosságra hajlamos volt. Rachel már háromszor próbálta megölni magát, mióta visszajöttek. Meglepő, mennyi vér folyt abban a vékony, csontos testben.

Charlie úgy érezte, hogy Hartman tábornok egy szót sem hisz Neville hazugságaiból, de mivel most már erővel kellett elfoglalniuk a területet – ahelyett, hogy hullákon vonulnának végig –, úgy mosolygott, mint a kígyó és megragadta Tom kezét.

– Jó látni, hogy néhányan emlékeznek az Egyesült Államokra – mondta elég hangosan, hogy mások is hallják. – Jó tudni, hogy még mindig vannak hazafiak. Amerika volt az egyik leghatalmasabb ország a világon, és megint az lesz.

A megszálló erők köszöntésére összetoborozott tömeg idegesen tapsolni kezdett, aztán valaki felkurjantott és hirtelen mindenki üvöltözött és énekelt. Még Julia is, kézzel a mellkasán és hangjában szenvedéllyel.

Charlie keserűen megjegyezte magában, hogy Neville-lel való házassága alatt sokszor gyakorolhatta, hogyan tettesse a szenvedélyt. Charlie rajtakapta Hartmant, ahogy rábámult és késve felemelte a kezét, eltátogva a szavakat, amiket nem ismert. Hülyeségnek érezte – üresnek. Nora nem erről beszélt.

* * *

A következő hetekben a Lázadók bevonultak Phillybe és letették a fegyvereiket, molyrágta zászlók kerültek elő padlódeszkák alól és lengtek rongyosan minden zászlórúdról, amin valaha a Monroe M lebegett, és a milíciát azonnal beolvasztották az amerikai hadseregbe „tartaléknak.” Neville ismét oldalt váltott, elfogadva a lefokozást tartalék őrmesternek és a Keleti part kormányzójának.

– Elég nagy lefokozás „elnökből,” nem? – kérdezte Charlie a végeláthatatlan, elviselhetetlen családi vacsora közben. Beleszúrta a villáját egy darab apróra vágott szarvas húsba. – El nem tudom képzelni, hogy Monroe így meghunyászkodna valaha is.

– Charlie – mondta Jason, a hangja idegesen elmélyült. – Kérlek, ne.

Charlie figyelmen kívül hagyta. Neville letette a kését és villáját, a fém csilingelt a porcelánon. Az arcán a kemény vonalak és méreg uralkodott.

– Te kis hálátlan ribanc. Hagynom kellett volna, hogy az áruló nagybátyáddal rohadj meg.

– Bagoly mondja verébnek – szólalt meg Charlie.

Neville felugrott az asztaltól, a székét feldöntve, és visszakézből úgy pofon vágta a lányt, hogy az kiesett a székéből. Fájdalom izzott fel Charlie állkapcsában, vörös foltok ködösítették el a látóterét, aztán Neville keze a hajába markolt, és úgy rángatta talpra őt.

– Ha a fiam nem akarná megbaszni azt az arcátlan seggedet – köpte a szavakat keskeny vonallá húzódott szájjal –, már rég kiraktalak volna a keselyűknek.

Charlie a képébe köpött és tökön rúgta.

Úgy kellett lerángatni Neville-t róla: Julia Neville felrepedt ujjperceit csókolgatta, és hadarva beszélt a „kulturális elvárásokról” és hogy szükséges lesz „megalapozni a hatalmukat,” míg Jason egy összegyűrt szalvétát nyomott Charlie felrepedt szájára és könyörgött neki, hogy hagyja abba.

– Sosem fogsz győzni – közölte.

Charlie elhajolt tőle, félrelökve a kezét. Letörölte a száját a kezével, lenyalva a vért a fogairól. Nem a győzelem volt a lényeg – hiszen már úgy is vesztett, mindennek vége volt –, de nem kellett azért hagynia, hogy Neville élvezze.

– A szobámba megyek – mondta fásultan. Két milicista – most már tartalékok, jegyezte meg magában – őr kísérte őt oda és zárták be mögötte az ajtót. A saját érdekében.

Reggel Julia jött be hozzá, hogy felébressze. Nem volt Neville, szóval a fenyegetést nem egy ököl jelentette az arcába, hanem egy mérgezett szó a fülébe. Hozott magával egy halom festéket, hogy eltakarják a sebeket, az amerikai himnusz szövegét egy darab papírra írva és a szomorú hírt, hogy Rachel valahogyan rátette a kezét egy borotvára.

– Annyira óvatosak próbálunk lenni – dünnyögte Julia, kikészítve a halványrózsaszín testhez simuló ruhát aznapra. – De annyira okos nő. Szerencsére az orvos még időben érkezett, bár lehet, hogy elveszíti a kezét…

Charlie gyűlölte magát érte, de feladta. Felvette a ruhát, megtanulta a szöveget és a saját elméjébe vonult, amíg Julia festéket rakott az arcát és sürgölődött körülötte. A gyűlölete nem ért fel Rachel életével.

A mézeshetek három hétig tartottak.

Az első letartóztatás egy nőé volt, aki házi gyártású amerikai zászlókat árult egy bódéban a Függetlenségi Terem mellett. Elhurcolták és a bódét felgyújtották. Most már új amerikai zászló volt, jelentették be. Kék csíkok és egy háromszög a téglalap helyett, hogy tükrözze az új szövetséget Amerika és Kuba között. A régi zászlókat letépték, szétszaggatták és elégették. Aki tiltakozott, azt letartóztatták és a város mellett újonnan épített munkatáborokba küldték.

– Eltelt tizenöt év – szólalt meg Neville, a Függetlenségi Terem előtt állva és a közönséghez intézve szavait. – Nem mehetünk vissza, előre kell fókuszálnunk. Ez egy újabb nap az Egyesült Államok történelmében.

Hartman intett a zenészeknek, és elkezdték játszani a himnuszt, az egykor lelkes tömeg most esetlenül tátogta a szavakat. Katonák tolakodtak át a tömegen, elvonszoltak mindenkit, aki nem énekelt és elrángatták őket a kocsikhoz, amikről épphogy csak lesikálták Monroe jelét. Aki visszavágott, azt addig verték, amíg nem működött együtt. Túl hatékony volt, hogy elvetemültnek nevezzék, egy ütés a vesére, egy bot a térd mögé. Alig számított erőszaknak.

A legtöbb ember, akit elhurcoltak, Charlie korabeli volt. Megállt versszak közben és Hartmanhoz fordult, megragadva a karját.

– Mit csinál? – kérdezte. – Állítsa le. Nem tettek semmi rosszat.

– Lázadók – válaszolta, rá sem nézve. – Szeparisták. Ezt nem tűrhetjük.

– Nem ismerik a szöveget – mondta Charlie. – És két hónapja még lázadónak lenni azt jelentette, hogy magukkal vagyunk.

Hartman kesztyűs kezét Charlie-éra rakta és belevájta az ujjait, egészen a csontig lenyomva és sokkoló fájdalom hasított végig a lány karján. Charlie szemébe könnyek gyűltek, és nem érezte az ujjait.

– És most már nem – szólalt meg, kiszabadítva magát. – Okos lány maga, Miss Matheson. Ne emlékeztessen rá, hogy maga sem tudta a szöveget.

Hartman elengedte és lesétált a színpadról, kivédte Neville meddő próbálkozását, hogy megállítsa egy „ne most, őrnagy” mondattal. Charlie összeszorította a fogát és megdörzsölte a karját, várva, hogy…

Semmi se történjen. Neville nem tett semmit, ahogy az embereit elhurcolták. Aznap vagy azon a héten, ami következett, bármilyen bűntény elégnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy valakit a táborokba küldjenek.

– Mégis mit tehetett volna? – érdeklődött Jason aznap este, a kanapé szélén ülve, ahogy Charlie fel-alá járkált a szépen kijelölt cellájában. Hiányolta a csizmáit. Ha fel-alá járkált csizmában, az tekintélyt adott neki, míg a hülye bézs „körömcipőjében” – Julia lemondott a magas sarkúról, mikor Charlie századjára is hasra esett benne – csak csoszogott a padlón.

– Harcolhatott volna – felelte, és megfordult, hogy rámeredjen. – Megállíthatta volna őket?

– Ő csak egy ember.

Charlie a homlokának nyomta az ujjperceit, megpróbált nyugodt maradni.

– Átvette a hatalmat Monroe-tól. Azt mondta, jobb lesz nála. Hát itt az esélye, hogy bizonyítsa.

– De megváltoztak a dolgok – közölte Jason. – Nem hagyhatja azokat figyelmen kívül. Ők vannak hatalmon, és az emberek majd hozzászoknak az új szabályokhoz.

Charlie rámeredt. Még Jason sem hangzott úgy, mint aki ezt elhiszi – csak szerette volna elhinni. A törvények hetente változtak, amikor a kocsik tele sebesült, láncra vert fiatalokkal kezdtek kiürülni.

– Rabszolga munkaerő kell nekik – mondta fásultan, figyelmen kívül hagyva Jason próbálkozását, hogy egy grimasszal tagadja ezt. – Azt hitték, hogy majd… elektronikus háborút fognak vívni, most pedig fegyverekre, szállítóeszközökre és haderőre van szükségük.

– Ahogy Monroe-nak is és apának is…

– Ne – szólalt meg Charlie. – Nekik jobbnak kellett volna lenni ennél. Amerikának jobbnak kellett volna lennie a Köztársaságnál.

Jason felkelt és odasétált hozzá, megölelte, amit Charlie mereven tűrt. Beletemette az arcát Jason áruló egyenruhájába és behunyta a szemét, belélegezve a gyapjú és a régi Jason illatát. Kérlek, kérlek… mondd a helyes dolgot, gondolta elkeseredetten. Legyen a jóképű, önfejű hős, aki majd megvédi, és legyen minden, amire vágyik – legyen Miles. Most az egyszer amire vágyik és amire vágynia kéne legyen ugyanaz a dolog?

– Azok csak ideák voltak, Charlie – mondta Jason. – Ez a valóság… és semmi nem változik igazán. Mindig lesznek, akik hatalmon vannak és a többiek pedig a rövidebbet húzzák.

Végigsimította a lány haját, a bőrkeményedések beleakadtak a finom hajszálakba.

– Csak örülök, hogy biztonságban vagy, Charlie – szólalt meg. – Csak ez érdekel. Szeretlek.

Charlie tudta, ebben sosem kételkedett.

– Jason…

– Kérlek, Charlie – szólt közbe, hátrébb tolta őt és zordan nézett rá. – Százados vagyok a tartaléknál… ha a Köztársaságban békésebb lesz az állapot, összeházasodhatnánk. Családot alapíthatnánk. Boldogak leszünk.

– Tudom – tátogta a szót hang nélkül Charlie, mosolygott, pedig sírhatnékja támadt.

Jason válla felett, a sötét ablakban Charlie meglátta magát. Mrs. Neville – Julie light a szűk, pasztell ruhájában és a gondosan befont hajával. Nem az az élet volt, amit valaha elképzelt magának, de attól még nem lett volna rossz.

Lábujjhegyre állt és megcsókolta Jasont először mióta Jason lefogta őt, hogy az apja meg tudja ölni Milest. Jason tétovázott, megijedt, de aztán visszacsókolta – a kezei a lány fenekére siklottak, hogy közelebb húzza magához.

– Jól nézel ki ruhában – motyogta Charlie szájába, miközben feltolta a szoknyát. – Olyan… felnőttesen nézel ki.

Charlie megsimította a fiú arcát gyengéden az ujjaival.

– Ugye tudod, hogy a tartalék az az ágyútöltelék szinonimája, Jason? – kérdezte.

– Hogy mi? – kérdezett vissza Jason félig nevetve, félig összezavarodottan.

Charlie szabad kezét rákulcsolta a nehéz kő táncos szoborra – egy balerina, Julia mondta – hozzátéve, hogy régen ő is járt balett órára – és lecsapott vele. A talpazat eltalálta Jason halántékát, a bőr felrepedt és a csont szörnyű, törékeny hangot hallatott és a fiú elterült. Charlie megpróbálta elkapni, megragadni a kabátját, ahogy elesett.

– Sajnálom, sajnálom, sajnálom – kántálta, Jason súlya őt is lehúzta a szőnyegre a fiúval együtt. Megtörölte az arcát a ruhája ujján. – Szerettelek… Georgiában.

Könnyű volt őt szeretni a gyönyörű délvidék forró, zsúfolt piacain, hosszú, cukortól ragadós csókokat és narancsot lopva. Amikor nem volt semmilyen csata, és mindenki biztos volt benne, hogy nem veszíthetnek a háborúban – hogy nem halhatnak meg, mert Monroe nem volt könyörületes – könnyű volt beadni a derekát és az engedékeny, szórakozó Charlie-nak lenni. De nem volt valóságos, ő maga nem volt valóságos, és ebbe egy kicsit bele is szakadt Charlie szíve, hogy azt a lányt szerette Jason.

Egyáltalán nem ismerte az igazi Charlie-t, ha azt hitte, hogy örömmel képes mások élete árán biztonságban lenni, ha azt hitte, hogy képes megbocsátani neki, hogy elcserélte Charlie életét Aaronért.

Milesért.

Túl késő viszont már magyarázkodni. Itt az ideje mindent felégetni maga után.


	3. Egy világ választ el

_El Paso – 12 hónappal a Második Elsötétülés után_

Jólesett tisztának lenni. Bass átfutatta ujjait a vizes haján, lesimítva azt, és a tükörképére hunyorított a törött, légypiszkos, falon lógó tükörben. Végigsimított a hüvelykujjával az állán. A borosta lassan szakállá növekedett. Borotválja le vagy hagyja lenőni? Most nem igazán tűnt jó ötletnek a trónfosztott Monroe tábornokra hasonlítani.

Ezért nem nyúlt hozzá. Akadt egy kosárnyi ruha a szoba sarkában. A fiú, aki bekísérte – pattanásos és törött szemüveges –, rábökött.

– Vegye fel, ami jó – mondta.

Farmerok és pólók és még egy pár rongyos szürke dzseki, ami itt egyenruhának számított. Elég nagy volt a kísértés, hogy felvegyen egyet – és nem csak azért, mert érdekelte, hogy a csinos kis Charlotte tábornok milyen arcot vágna. Még most is meztelenül érezte magát az egyenruha oltalma és védelme nélkül. De figyelembe véve, hogy a lány mennyire gyűlölte őt, úgy gondolta, hogy nem akarja túlfeszíteni a húrt. Egy tizenöt éves designer farmer – még most is elszórakoztatta a hiúság felvillanó gondolata – és egy hosszú ujjú ing mellett döntött. A saját csizmáival. Vagyis a csizmákat egy halott morlockról szedte le a Toronyban, de kétezer kilométer után úgy gondolta, hogy igazán kiérdemelte, hogy a sajátjának nevezze.

A fiú bedugta a fejét az ajtón, fontoskodón Bassre pislogva.

– Matheson tábornok már várja a parancsnoki sátorban, ha készen van.

– Mutasd az utat – szólalt meg Bass.

A fiú haragosan nézett rá – lázadó? menekült? egy milicista megdugta a disznóját? –, de mutatta az utat a tábor szélén álló nagy szürke sátorhoz. Bass pofátlanul körbenézett, végignézve az őröket (nem rossz, de ő nem így osztotta volna be őket) és a szürke kabátos katonákat, akik rámeredtek és azokat, akiknek a keze megrándult, mintha tisztelegni akarnának neki.

Mindezek ellenére enyhén meglepődött, amikor belépett a sátorba és Charlotte-ot talált a nagy asztal mögött és nem Milest. Eléggé össze fogja ez majd zavarni. A lány felpillantott, miközben beszélgetett, a nagy, kék szemei mozdulatával a sarokba küldte őt várni. Bass rámosolygott – csak, hogy lássa a száját idegesen megrándulni – és elindult, hogy átnézze a könyveit.

Nem tudta, mire számított – a legutóbb, amikor egyáltalán valamennyire érdekelte, hogy Charlotte Matheson mit szeret, akkor a válasz bármi olyasmi volt, amit vidám Én Pici Pónim díszített –, de nem erre. Egy tucat háború imádó őrültnek való klasszikust talált – Sun-Tzu A hadviselés művészetét, Keegan A hadviselés történetét – és néhány olyat, amit ő maga is átlapozott – Petraeus Terep kézikönyvét és A véletlenül gerillát Kilcullentől.

Látszólag Charlotte sokkal komolyabban vette ezt a dolgot, mint először Bass gondolta.

Bass kíváncsian végigfutatta az ujját a repedezett, megtört gerinceken, és talált pár olyat, amire azt kívánta, bárcsak átolvasta volna őket anno. Kiszedte a Szellem térképet a kupacból és végigpörgette – hasznos lett volna a bostoni kolera járványnál.

A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Charlotte megrándult minden egyes könyvnél, amit megérintett.

– Elég lesz ennyi egyelőre, Gayle – mondta végül, letéve egy kattanással a tollát. – Meglátom, mit tudnak a gyűjtők összeszedni, és aztán továbbmegyünk. Talán ott jobb lesz a választék.

Akkor hadbiztos lehet.

Bass még mindig a könyvvel a kezében megfordult, hogy felmérje. Csak, hogy egy mellet látott, ahogy a lány megfordult és egy kisbabát, amint éppen szopott. Bass gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét, egy adag régi világbeli feszélyezettség öntötte el, amíg Charlotte és a nő ellátmányról és lőszerről beszéltek a sátor kijárata felé tartva.

Miután a szoptató hadbiztos távozott, Charlotte odalopakodott és kitépte a könyvet a kezéből. A lány arca rózsaszín színt öltött fel és kihívóan meredt rá, ahogy visszarakta a polca, felszegett állával jelezve, hogy merjen csak megjegyzést tenni.

– Hol találtad meg Petraeus könyvét? – kérdezte, szánt szándékkal szelíden. – Én elhagytam az enyémet Baltimore-ban, és az istenért se találtam másik példányt.

Charlotte pislogott egyet, úgy méregette, mintha azt gyanította volna, hogy éppen kigúnyolják.

– Az egyik kubai tisztnél volt – válaszolta végül. – Hasznosnak tűnt.

– Kubaiak?

 A lány elutasítón legyintett.

– Az amerikai állam hadserege… ott töltötték az utóbbi tizenöt évet. Kubában.

Bass grimaszolt, egy régi, rossz ízt érzett a szájában, ahogy megpróbált valamiféle választ keresni arra, hogy ki lehet a piramis csúcsán. Senki jó, ez volt a válasz. A zsebébe dugta a kezét és lenézett Charlotte-ra.

– Akkor rossz a helyzet – szólalt meg. Nem kérdésnek szánta, de a lány mégis felelt rá.

– Igen. – Hátrébb lépett és a székre mutatott. – Foglaljon helyet. Kérem.

Irritálta ennyi udvariasság is, Bass látta. Hozzászokott már, hogy mindenki gyűlölte – de mindig különösen fájt, ha egy Matheson tette. Mindegyikben Miles köszönt vissza rá, gondolta. Bass leült, kényelmesen elterülve és figyelte, ahogy a lány nekidőlt az asztalnak.

Egyértelműen rejlett benne egy kis Miles. Charlie nem hasonlított a nagybátyjára – nem, amikor az arca nyugodt vonásokba rendeződött –, de az arckifejezése Milesé volt, ahogy mozgott, ahogy hátradőlt, ahogy a homlokát ráncolta. Bass mocorogni kezdett a széken.

– Szóval ez egész kellemes – közölte. – Egy kellemes, civilizált kis beszélgetés.

– Gyűlölöm magát.

– Vagy nem.

Charlotte szája megrándult, mintha nem lenne benne biztos, hogy nevesse vagy szitkozódjon. A kezei az övével játszadoztak, majd az ujjaival, mielőtt keresztbe fonta a karjait és az ujjait a könyökei alá szorította.

– Megölte apámat, elrabolta az öcsémet, megölte az öcsémet – jegyezte meg, a hangja heves, de egyenletes. Bass kinyitotta a száját, mire a lány rámeredt. – Ne. Maga adta ki a parancsot, maga indította el a dominósort.

– Tudom – mondta Bass, szétterítve az ujjait a térdén. – Nem keresek kifogásokat, többé már nem. Sok rossz dolgot tettem, szörnyű dolgot.

A lány egy nagyot nyelt és megnyalta az ajkait. Miles is ezt szokta csinálni. Charlotte hangja egyenletesen csengett, ahogy elismerte:

– Miles bácsi is. Anya és apa is. Ők kaptak tőlem második esélyt.

Bass erre számított és valahogy mégse. Amikor Charlotte nem küldött senkit, hogy megfojtsa a fürdőben, arra gondolt, hogy majd beszédet kap a megbocsátásról és a megbánásról. Jó tárgyalási taktika volt. Ő maga is használta már párszor. Charlie vonakodástól elcsukló hangja, a rideg őszintesége – valósnak hatott. Pedig nem létezett második esély, újrakezdés – nem lehetett visszamenni az időben, hogy kisimítsd a hibákat az életedben. Bass tudta, de Charlie zord, dühös arcát elnézve – ő nem tudta.

– És ezt ajánlod nekem is, Charlotte? – kérdezte, a laza stílusával rejtve el azt, hogy hirtelen kétségbeesetten vágyott rá, hogy a lány igent mondjon.

– Nem akarom – ismerte be –, de el kéne a segítsége. A kubaiakhoz viszonyítva az emberek visszasírják, hogy milyen jó dolguk volt maga alatt.

Bass megint mocorogni kezdett – érezte a Charlotte testéből áradó hőt, érezte a tiszta, citromfű illatát, ami körbelengte őket és tisztában volt vele, hogy az utolsó megjegyzését nem szexuális viccnek szánta –, és gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

– Sose értékelnek, amíg élsz.

– Még mindig nem szeretik magát – szólalt meg Charlotte brutális őszinteséggel –, de nem hiszik, hogy maga is ilyen könnyen meghunyászkodott volna.

– Tomnak mindig is rossz szokása volt idegességében letolni a nadrágját és szabad utat hagyni a seggéhez – közölte Bass. A lány elfintorodott – egy néma fújjként –, de Bass csak vállat vont, nem fog ezért bocsánatot kérni. – Szóval azt akarod, hogy én legyek a kis sereged báb vezére? Miles tökéletes a feladatra és még arra is figyelni fog, hogy ne okozzon neked csalódást.

Charlotte nemet intett a fejével.

– Az a hír járja, hogy maga meghalt a Toronyban, mert Milesszal harcolt, miközben a falak összeomlottak – közölte. – Senki sem hiszi el, de ő visszatért, és maga nem, a katonáknak pedig parancsokra van szüksége. Nem báb kell nekem, Monroe. Azt akarom, hogy vegye vissza a milíciát.


	4. Krétarajz

_Philadelphia – Két hónappal a Második Elsötétülés után_

A fegyverövet erősen meghúzva a kabáton és a túl hosszú nadrágszárat felgyűrve, amit a szorosan megkötött csizmába rejtett, elment egyenruhás őrnek. A sötétben. Messziről. Fonatban hagyta a haját, hátrafogva az arcából, és úgy sietett, mintha bajba kerülne, ha elkésik.

Ez és a megbélyegzett csuklója – a bő kabát ujja addig feltűrve, hogy kivillanjon az enyhén kidudorodó sebhely – átjutatták a legtöbb őrhelyen. Olyan egyszerűen el tudott volna jutni az istállóig, de…

– Neville tábornok… őrnagy küldött Mrs. Mathesonért – mondta, végigrobogva a folyosón az édesanyja szobájáig. A két őr gyorsan egymásra pillantott, aztán vissza rá. Charlie Norát játszotta, az ő magabiztos csípőriszálását és a könnyed „parancsok, mi?” félmosolyát. Egy összegöngyölített papírt mutatott fel, ahogy közelebb ért. – Ki akarja hallgatni, mielőtt találkozik az amerikai nagykövettel.

Ez volt az igazság. Vagyis lenne holnap – Charlie hallotta, hogy Neville megpróbálja majd lejegyezni Rachel válaszait.

– A parancslevelet – szólalt meg az egyik őr és kinyújtotta a kezét.

Charlie az őr kezébe ejtette a papírt anélkül, hogy igazán ránézett volna, a fiatalabb, idegesnek látszó őrre kacsintva. A pattanáshegekkel tarkított bőre elpirult és Charlie-ba élesen belevágott a bánat.

– Bárcsak az én munkám is annyiból állna, hogy egész nap egyhelyben állok – cukkolta, és előrehajolt, az ujját végigfuttatva a pisztolyon. – És csak takarítom a fegyverem.

– Ez nem… – a másik őr tiltakozni kezdett. Charlie előhúzta a kést, a súlyozása egyenetlen, a markolata túl nagy a kezeihez képest, és beledöfte a férfi gyomrába. Annak szeme és szája a meglepettségtől nagyra nyílt. Charlie az őr szájára tapasztotta a kezét, ujjai belevájtak az arcába, és kirántotta a kést belőle. Nehezebb volt végrehajtani, mint amilyennek látszott, a mellkasi izmok összeszorultak a penge körül. Miután kiszabadította a fegyverét, végighúzta a torkán, elég mélyen belemélyesztette, hogy elvágja a légcsövet és a hangszálakat rendesen. Vér fröccsent a lány arcára, az ajkaira, de nem gondolhatott most erre.

Charlie már ölt ezelőtt, de íjjal és pisztollyal, amit a háborúban használtak. De sosem ilyen közelről.

Az őr az ajtónak rogyott, az arca elernyedt és vonásai zavarodottságot tükröztek, ahogy Charlie megragadta a pisztolyát, megfordult és a másik őr gyomrába vágta a pisztolyt. Zsírréteg, izom és belső szervek tompították a fegyver dörrenését.

Az őr pislogott és kinyitotta a száját, hogy riadót fújjon, vér csöpögött a nyelvéről, le az állán, a kabátjára fröccsenve. Nem tartott sok ideig, míg meghalt.

Charlie lenyelte a szájába gyülemlő keserű epét, és koncentrált, hogy megállítsa a keze remegését, majd leguggolt, hogy átkutassa az őröket. Még mindig meleg voltak a testük, a zsebük izzadt, mert olyan sokat álltak idebent. Charlie öklendezni kezdett, de tovább folytatta a keresést, amíg meg nem találta a szobához vezető kulcsokat. A kilincsbe kapaszkodva felhúzta magát és benyitott, majd a sötét és fertőtlenítőszag miatt pislogni kezdett.

– Rachel? – mondta, átlépve a küszöbön. – Anya?

Egy álmos, rekedt hang túl közelről azt motyogta, „Charlie,” amitől a lány megugrott, és egy lámpás életre kelt a homályból. Rachel úgy nézett ki… mint, aki meg akar halni. A haja zsírtól tapadt össze, hátrafogva egy kontyban, a szeme beesett és a szája kiszáradt és vékony sebek borították, amik szétrepedtek és vérezni kezdtek, amikor könnyes szemekkel Charlie-ra mosolygott.

– Charlie, kicsim – szólalt meg, kinyújtva a bekötözött karjait. – Jól vagy. Tom nem mondott semmit.

Miles biztos előállt volna valami szarkasztikus megjegyzéssel, megnyugtatva szimplán azzal, hogy mennyire leszarta, mi van saját magával. Charlie viszont csak egy ölelésre vágyott. Odabotorkált a kanapéhoz és az édesanyja karjaiba omlott, és egy könnyek nélküli, nyers zokogás szorította el a torkát.

– Haza akarok menni – ismerte be vágyakozással remegő hangon.

Rachel megsimogatta a hátát.

– Tudom, kicsim. Csak légy türelemmel, Tom majd elenged végül. Mindkettőnket. Megmutathatod, hol van Ben…

 A rekedt hangja elcsuklott és Charlie-t elöntötte az ismerős bűntudat. A legutóbb, amikor ennyire vágyott „haza,” akkor volt, mikor Rachel elment és a „haza” az édesanyja levesét, az éjjelenkénti betakarást jelentette és azt, hogy nem kellett vigyáznia Dannyre, amíg apa „vadászni” ment és üres kézzel tért haza, bűntudatosan, és piától bűzlött. Az otthon számára egy személy volt, nem egy hely, és mostanában…

Amikor eszébe jutott az „otthon” szó, most már füstszagú tábortüzeket és darabos levesek juttatott eszébe, és Milest, ahogy a kaját kifogásolja vagy Charlie haját, és néha, ha sötét telepedett rájuk és senki nem látta, akkor Miles nehéz, meleg karjával barátságosan átölelte a lány vállát. Nem arról volt szó, hogy jobban szerette az apjánál Miles, de Miles itt volt, és apa pedig meghalt…

És most már Miles is.

– Nem mehetek vissza – közölte Charlie, feltápászkodva. – Mennünk kell. Van nálad pénz? Bármi, amit eladhatunk.

Rachel ügyetlenül elkapta a kabátja ujját.

– Ne, Charlie. Vége van. Csak maradj csendben, viselkedj, Tom pedig majd elenged. Lehetne rosszabb is a helyzet.

Charlie levetette magát a kanapéra, véres kezei még mindig Rachel térdén.

– Megöltem két őrt, és azt hiszem, megöltem Jasont. Rosszabb lesz a helyzet, ha elkapnak.

– Miért? – kérdezte elszörnyedve Rachel.

– Mert valakinek tennie kell valamit? – Charlie vállat vont. – Azt hiszem, én leszek az a valaki.

– Jason szeretett. Megvédett volna.

– Senkinek nem kell engem megvédenie – jegyezte meg Charlie. – Másokat viszont igen. Most pedig mennünk kell.

– Menj csak – mondta Rachel. – Én csak lelassítanálak.

Charlie megragadta a karjait a kötések felett és talpra állította.

– Csak csalinak használnának, ha maradsz – szólalt meg. – Öltözz fel! Gyorsan.

Az anya, akit eddig olyan jól ismert visszatért, mintha egy álarcot öltött volna fel – a szomorú, kék szemek rideggé változtak, és a kétségbeesett arcvonások eltökéltté. Beletúrt a hajába a bekötözött kezével és határozottan bólintott.

– Rendben – közölte. – Rendben. Ismerek egy helyet, ahol biztonságban lehetünk. Nem látnak minket majd szívesen, de befogadnak.

Amíg Rachel felöltözött, Charlie visszament a folyosóra. Megragadta az egyik halott őrt a hónaljánál fogva és átvonszolta az ajtón, a vállai nehezen nyomódtak a lány térdének, ahogy küszködött a férfi holtsúlyával. A szőnyegre dobta a hullát és átkutatta, minden értékesett eltett, fegyverektől kezdve egy doboz gyufáig, aminek a vékony papírjára hanyagul egy pár mellet nyomtattak. A másik őr ugyanígy járt, majd Charlie megragadta a nehéz szőnyeget a kanapé elől, hogy feltörölje a vért a padlólapról.

– Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Rachel elszörnyedve.

– Haladékot szerzek – válaszolta Charlie, felegyenesedve. – Ha két őr eltűnik, akkor nyomozni kezdenek, ha két őr meghal, akkor viszont riadót fújnak.

Nem sok haladékot jelentett ez, de minden perc számított. Charlie a véráztatta szőnyeget visszarúgta a szobába és Rachelre nézett felvont szemöldökkel.

– Készen állsz?

Rachel bólintott, megpaskolva a csípőjénél lógó erszényt.

– Van nálam antibiotikum, orvosi felszerelés, fájdalomcsillapító… elég kevés van már belőlük, jó pénzt kaphatunk értük.

Charlie átadta az egyik fegyverét és egy tár lőszert.

– Erre szükséged lehet.

Fanyar mosolyra húzódott Rachel szája és feltartotta a kezét. Nem minden ujja működött, a többi a tenyere felé hajlott.

– Szerintem, te jobban lősz.

– Azért vedd el.

Egy vállvonás után így is tett, és ügyetlenül a zsebébe tette. Charlie megfogta a kezét és maga után húzta, ahogy kiléptek a szobából. Miután visszaértek a Terembe, Rachel vette át az irányítást.

– Sok időt töltöttem itt – mondta epésen –, úgyhogy észre se vettek.

Szűk folyosókon és meredek hátsó lépcsőkön osontak végig, amíg el nem érték a kertet. Ugyanaz volt, amire Charlie látott le a szobájából. Intett Rachelnek, hogy várjon mögötte, majd előrement addig, amíg ki nem tudott lesni a résnyire nyitott ajtón. Az elmúlt pár héten órákat töltött azzal, hogy az ablakon bámult kifelé és megfigyelte az őrváltást.

Nem tervezte ezt el. Nem akart sosem megszökni, csak olyasvalami volt, amiről azt gondolta, Miles tudni szeretné. Szóval megfigyelte. És most kifizetődött.

A dagadt tartalék katona volt a tornyon és a durcás vörös őrizte az ajtót. Charlie addig számolt magában, amíg a katona neki nem támasztotta a terjedelmes hasát az erkélynek és vágyakozva el nem bámult északra. Kanadai volt, az egyike azoknak, akiket Boal őrnagy küldött ide, hogy segítsenek a felújítással, és az őr visszavágyott. Charlie nem akart belegondolni, hogy miért. Ha meg kellett ölnie, akkor nem akarta az elméjét benépesíteni egy vidám, kövér kanadai családdal.

Begörbítette az ujját, jelezve Rachelnek, hogy jöjjön előrébb, majd ő maga kisétált a kertbe. A hasa gyomorsav-pillangóktól korgott, a nyaka a félelemtől bizsergett, de az arcán nem látszott semmi, ahogy Rachelt átkozta oda-vissza.

– Az istenit, most Farveau százados azt hiszi, idióta vagyok – beszélt össze-vissza. – Mondtam már, hogy nem az az otthon főzött gyógynövény szar kell. Ezek nem valami síksági menekültek, akik örülnek, ha van máshova szarni, mint ahol alszanak. Ez az amerikai hadsereg…

Fintorogva megállt, majd biccentett az őrnek.

– Vissza kell kísérnem ezt a kocsijához – szólalt meg nyersen, erőtlenül. – Nem vesszük meg a felvizezett piát és a fűzfakéreg löttyöt. Jézusom, Farveau milyen arcot vágott!

A vörös hajú őr gúnyosan elmosolyodott – élvezve a lány kínos helyzetét – és átengedte őket. Nem végezte rosszul a munkáját, csak hanyagon. Charlie undorodva meglökte Rachelt, maga előtt terelve és egész addig motyogott, míg ki nem értek.

– Hol tanultál meg így káromkodni? – akarta tudni Rachel, a karját fogva. – Ki kéne mosnom a szádat szappannal.

Charlie féloldalasan elmosolyodott és továbbment, levette a kabátot és a derekára kötötte – a fegyvertáskára –, mikor kiértek.

– Milestól.

– Mindig is rossz hatással volt másokra – mondta Rachel. – De életben tartott téged. Ezért bármit képes lennék neki megbocsátani.

– Szeretett téged – szólalt meg Charlie. Majdnem vádként hangzott.

– Nem – közölte Rachel. – Csak azt hitte… könnyebb lett volna, ha szeretett volna.

Elcserélték Charlie gyémánt és zafír fülbevalóit két vén, nem éppen kedves öszvérre és egy rozoga kocsira. Az árus szomorúan vált meg az öszvérektől, de azt mondta Charlie-nak:

– Jobb helyük lesz magukkal, hölgyeim, mert amúgy elkoboznák őket a kubaiak. Nem adják oda semmiről a lenyúzott bőrt, de ezt a kettőt megfőznék levesnek és cipőnek.

Nem nevezte el az öszvéreket. Rachel furán jókedvében volt, és elkeresztelte őket Leclanché-nak és Pupinnak. Charlie nem értette a viccet, de úgy tűnt, Rachel jól szórakozik rajta. Két napba telt – felváltva aludtak és csak hellyel-közzel pihentették az öszvéreket –, mire Charlie végre nem várta, hogy bármelyik pillanatban patahangok csendülnek fel mögöttük.

– Nem fognak csak úgy elengedni minket – jegyezte meg Rachel egyik este a tűz mellett.

– Tudom – mondta Charlie, felhúzva a térdeit. Annyira fáradtnak érezte magát, hogy rosszul volt tőle, még akkor sem tudott igazán pihenni, amikor ő volt a soros a hálózsákban. Olyan volt, mint amikor Danny lebetegedett, állandóan felriadt álmából, hogy ellenőrizze, hogy Rachel nem… csinált semmit se. – De Neville nem fogja elmondani Hartmannek, hogy elszöktél, addig nem, amíg nem muszáj. Hülyének fog tűnni… azt meg nem bírná elviselni. Amellett meg…

Félbehagyta a mondatot – bűntudat és felelősségtudat kínozta.

– Mi az? – kérdezte Rachel.

Charlie mély levegőt vett, letüdőzve a füstöt.

– Amellett pedig miután külön váltunk, még nehezebb lesz, hogy a nyomunkra bukkanjon.

Furcsa, óvatos mosoly játszott Rachel arcán.

– Aztán majd találkozunk. Chicagóban vagy…

– Nem – szólalt meg Charlie és próbált magabiztosnak hangzani. – Nem azért szöktem el… Nem menekülök el. Ez a mi hibánk… annyira le akartuk győzni Monroe-t, hogy ez lett a vége. Szóval megpróbálom helyrehozni.

– Csak egy lány vagy.

– Huszonkét éves vagyok – közölte Charlie. – És Monroe is csak egy ember volt. Nézd, mire vitte.

– Szörnyeteg volt.

– Igen – értett egyet Charlie, habár most már nehezebbnek találta, hogy a régi gyűlöletet kipréselje magából. Monroe már a tavalyi év ördöge volt. – Nem azt mondom, hogy utánozni akarom, de ő kiállt azért, amiben hitt és változtatott a világon. Szörnyű változást hozott, de…

– Szükségem van rád – szólt közbe Rachel. – Nem bírom ki, hogy ezt tedd.

Charlie átnyúlt a tűz felett és megszorította Rachel kezét.

– Anya, sosem engedtem el Danny kezét. Egyszer sem. Ne tedd ezt velem újra. Kérlek?

A lángok tánca és a pernye megégette Charlie kezét, felhevítve a nehéz gyapjú kabátot. Végül Rachel lehunyta a szemét és bólintott, a szája fehér vonallá préselődött.

– Rendben.

– Biztos vagy benne?

Egy gyors, őszinte mosoly jelent meg Rachel arcán.

– Nem, de talán többször kéne rád hallgatnom. Nem vagy már az én kicsi lányom és bátrabb vagy, mint én valaha voltam. Majd keress meg utána azért? Megígéred?

Charlie bólintott és visszahúzta a kezét, megvakarva a csuklója rózsaszínné pirult bőrét.

– Megkereslek. Várj rám.

Ez volt a legközelebb ahhoz, hogy a Rachel csuklóján lévő sebekről vagy a vegyszer által szétroncsolt, rekedtes hangjáról beszéljenek. Talán gyávaság volt ez Charlie részéről, vagy talán az, hogy olyan sokáig annyi más ember döntött Rachel életéről – Charlie-nak nem tűnt helyesnek, hogy ő is egy legyen közülük.

Reggel Rachel fogta az öszvéreket és északra ment, Charlie nyugat felé vette az irányt, a legközelebbi munkatáborhoz.


	5. Megoldás

_Határterület – 12 hónappal a Második Elsötétülés után_

Két napot töltöttek az Erődnél, aztán az egész sereg összepakolt, hogy továbbálljon és eltűntették az összes nyomát annak, hogy valaha is ott jártak. Milesnak csak azok a cuccai voltak, amit az úton összeszedett plusz egy új farmer. Nem tartott sokáig ezt mind egy táskába gyömöszölni. A falon ült, felvizezett whiskey-t ivott egy ütött-kopott flaskából, és a többieket figyelte.

Gyerekeknek tűntek. Bár már küldött háborúban fiatalabbakat Matheson tábornokként, ő maga is fiatalabb volt, mint némelyikük, amikor először Afganisztánban állomásozott. De mindez nem számított, akkor is azt az érzést keltették, hogy éjszakánként be kell őket takargatni egy pohár meleg tej kíséretében.

– Egyre öregszem – motyogta.

Egy ököl csapta vállon.

– Néhány dolog idővel lesz jobb.

– Nagyon vicces.

Charlie leugrott a falról és melléült, barátságosan vállon lökte a saját vállával. Hosszú lábait kinyújtotta maga előtt és a csizmája sarka darabokat vert fel a földből.

– Nem kell velünk maradnod – mondta.

Miles szíve keserűen elszorult, és küszködött, hogy valahogy szavakba öntse, hogy annyira azért nem volt még öreg, hogy bebizonyítsa, hogy ugyanannyira milícia alapanyag, mint Bass. Hogy még mindig szükség van rá.

– Aggódsz, hogy elnyomlak majd?

Charlie vállat vont és a kezeit a térdei közé dugta, a haja előreomlott és eltakarta az arcát.

– Csak ez mindig a családról szólt: Apáról és Dannyről. Róla. – Felnézett, tekintetével egyből megtalálta Basst, aki épp a lovakat felügyelte. – Vagy anyáról. Ez pedig nem róluk szól. Nem hibáztatnálak, ha eleged lenne belőle.

A mondata végén ismét vállat vont, tétován ránézve a haján keresztül. Miles leküzdte a késztetést, hogy megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtson és megvakarta az állát. A körmei végigszántottak a tőr-borotválta borostán.

– Nincs jobb dolgom.

Charlie szája arra a lassú, édes mosolyra húzódott, amitől felragyogott az egész arca. Milesnak úgy hiányzott ez. Charlie a vállára hajtotta a fejét.

– Hiányoztál, Miles – szólalt meg, az ujjait összefűzve Mileséval.

A lány hangja ellágyult és…

Nem. Miles visszazárta ezt a gondolatot a szokásos helyükre, mélyen magába, ahol minden szégyenteljes dolog lakozott. Egyszer már megtörtént köztük – igazság szerint nem is az, csak egy vad, dühös csók, és a kezük olyan helyre vándorolt, amit nehezen lehetett ártatlannak nevezni. Megpróbálta Miles ezt elfelejteni – bár könnyebb lett volna, ha nem ez lett volna az első számú maszturbáló fantáziája. Nem számított, kinek az arcát képzelte először maga elé, az mindig Charlie-vá változott, ott látta maga előtt abban az átkozott csipkeruhában, amit Drexel adott neki, a szája elnyílva és nedvesen és Miles nevét sóhajtva, miközben Miles a saját markába élvezett. De ez a saját perverz gondolata volt, nem fogja Charlie-t magával rántani ebbe a fertőbe.

Miles hirtelen felállt, visszacsavarta a flaska kupakját és a kabátzsebébe tette.

– Gyere, mutasd meg az új hadseregemet.

Charlie a homlokát ráncolta erre, de kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy Miles talpra segítse.

Mint kiderült, csak egy negyednyi hadseregről volt szó. Akadt pár sejt még a határvidéken szétszórva. Reyes kormányzó mindig is könnyen félrenézett, ha nyomos okot adtak neki, emlékezett vissza rá Miles. Sokszor keresztbe tett ez Milesnak még milicista korában. Nem mintha tudott volna bármit is bizonyítani, a nő mellett Julia becsületesnek tűnt.

Aznap estére a sivatagban táboroztak le – tűz és extra takaró nélkül. Miles a szárított húsból álló vacsorát állott vízzel öblítette le és figyelte, ahogy Charlie ki-bejárkál a sátrakból, mindig megállt beszélgetni, ha valakinek arra volt szüksége. A haját lófarokba fogta össze, a mézszínű hajzuhatag porosan és nehezen lógott le a hátára, és Miles abban a pillanatban rájött, hogy a lány már nem emlékeztette Rachelre vagy Benre vagy… senki másra. Csak Charlie-ra.

Valaki énekelni kezdett egy halk, édes dalt, ami – Miles úgy vélte – új volt. Nem azelőttről származott, mert a tábor szerte egyre több hang csatlakozott be esetlenül a refréntől. Egy sötét hajú, nyurga fiú átvetette a karját – amin milicista bélyeg virított – Charlie vállán és megpróbálta rávenni, hogy ő is énekeljen.

Miles kiöntötte a maradék vizét a porba, majd a sátrába ment és elővette a whiskey-s flaskáját a táskájából. Bass már ott volt, elterülve az összecsukható kis ágyán és a mellkasán egyensúlyozott könyvet lapozta át.

– Manapság de vastag a pornó újság – mondta Miles.

Bass felemelte a könyvet, úgy tartva, hogy Miles láthassa a borítót.

– Charlotte adta kölcsön. Gyanakodva. Szerintem aggódik, hogy beleírok.

– Ne.

– Mit ne?

– Bármire is készülsz. Ne tedd. Ő nem valami báb, se nem a visszautad a hatalomra.

– Nem akarok hatalmat – szólalt meg Bass. – Sose akartam.

Igaz. Minden könnyebb lett volna, ha hatalomra vágyott volna. Egy hataloméhes ember óvatos, megfontolt. Bass csak a családját akarta biztonságban tudni – és bármit megtett volna érte.

– Bármit is akarsz, Charlie nem az ahhoz vezető utad.

Ez volt a leghosszabb beszélgetésük a Torony óta. Miles lefeküdt és behunyta a szemeit, megpróbálta átaludni az ismeretlen zene dallamát. Régen rock dalokat énekeltek, balladákat. Led Zeppelint és – nagyon köszi, Jeremy – Katy Perryt. Még ha nem is értetted a szöveget, az üteme ismerős volt.

Valamikor este, amikor sötétség és végre csend telepedett rájuk, az ágy megnyikordult, ahogy Bass rámászott. Meleg ajkak a nyaka hideg bőrén és egy kéz, ami kigombolja a farmerét.

Könnyebb volt, mint beszélni az idevezető, hosszú úton – gyűlölet fűtötte szex és ismeretség, zúzódások és kezek pont jó helyen. Egyszerű. Miles nem emlékezett, melyikük tette meg az első lépést.

Hosszú, bőrkeményedéses ujjak fogták közre a farkát, és már megszokásból megkeményedett. Bass hüvelykujja durván végigszántott a makkján, szétkenve az ondót, a keze türelmetlenségtől volt durva. Miles visszafogott egy nyögést, és a fejét hátrahajtotta Bass vállának. Gyűlölte, hogy ez jó érzéssel töltötte el. Nem csak a szex – főleg nem a szex –, hanem az egész.

Bass térde széjjelebb tolta a lábait, és Miles odébb mozdult, érezve Bass kemény erekcióját a csípőjénél.

Megragadta Bass csuklóját, lerántotta a kezét a farkáról, és megfordult, így elterült a vékony, izmos… Mindegy is hogy mijén. Testvérén. Ellenségén. Legjobb barátján? Ezek közül mind igaz volt. De most már ez sem számított, gondolta Miles magában. Egy durva csókot adott Bass szájára, szúró borostával és kemény ajkakkal, miközben lenyúlt, hogy elővarázsolja a másik férfi farkát a nadrágjából.

Sosem tűnt ez furcsának.

Még az első alkalommal sem, részegen és kanosan és felizgulva, miután a turista, akivel flörtöltek egy helyi zsaruval lépett inkább le. Együtt nőttek fel. Miles nem emlékezett olyan időszakra – a közös fürdés, iskolai zuhanyzók és a bevetések alatti szűkös szálláshelyek közrejátszásával –, amikor nem ismerte Bass szerszámát úgy, mint a sajátját.

Még csak nem is az volt az első alkalom, hogy egymáshoz közel szexeltek. Csak az első olyan alkalom, hogy nem jelen nő, hogy hitelesen letagadhassák.

Végigrajzolta a hüvelykujjával Bass farkának vonalát, követve a vastag eret a heréktől a makkig. Bass durva, nyers, türelmetlen hangot hallatott, és megfogta Miles nyakát, hogy lehúzhassa magához egy kemény csókra. Sosem törődött annyira a finom részletekkel.

Nem ez volt éppenséggel a legmegfelelőbb alkalom, hogy lefeküdjenek egymással – vékony sátorlapok, őrjáratok és Charlie… na igen, Miles nagyon nem akarta, hogy a lány tudjon erről –, szóval csak csókolóztak és felfedezték egymás testét. Izzadságtól sikamlósan, és a farkuk egymáshoz simítva az izmos hasuk között.

A vágy felizzott Milesban – erőszakos, erőteljes fájdalomként hasított a heréibe –, ahogy Bass keményen belevájta az ujjait a seggébe, és közelebb húzta őt magához. Lenyúlt, összefogta mindkettejük farkát a kezével, érzékeny bőr ért egymáshoz, ujjai sikamlósak az előváladéktól.

Bass élvezett el először, nedvesen és ragacsosan a hasukon, majd Miles teste vonaglott meg az orgazmusától egy pillanattal később. Elkenődött és szétfolyt a bőrükön és a lepedőn. Bass lehajtotta a fejét Miles vállára, ahol Bass lélegzetét melegnek és egyenetlennek Miles a nyakánál. Bass vállai nyugodtnak tűntek Miles keze alatt és csak egy pillanatra úgy nézett ki, mint a régi Bass. Mielőtt minden elcsesződött.

Aztán Bass lelökte őt magáról, kikászálódott az ágyból, tisztára törölte magát és begombolta a nadrágját. A lélegzete nehézkesnek és lassúnak hallatszódott a sötétben.

– Charlotte tényleg elhiszi, hogy létezik második esély, nem igaz? Elhiszi, hogy mind meg tudunk változni.

Miles a karjával eltakarta a szemét és felsóhajtott.

– Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez hazugság.


	6. Démonok

_Columbus – Négy hónappal a Második Elsötétülés után_

Az első küldetésük sikerének nagy része másoknak köszönhető: Miles tanította meg Charlie-t harcolni, Nora tanította meg, hogyan használja a robbanószereket és Jason pedig, hogy a milícia – a tartalék csapat most már – hogyan gondolkodik és küzd. Bár Charlie magától tanulta meg, hogyan lopakodjon. Egy fekete anyagdarab alá fogta a haját, a hajtincseit, amik a nyakát csiklandozták, felkötötte és az erszényt a csípőjére kötötte, majd talált egy helyet, ahol elbújhat és megfigyelheti a terepet.

Szögesdrótos kerítés vett körbe pár hektárnyi területet, amit azon belül szintén több részre osztottak. Tartalék egyenruhás katonák járőröztek össze-vissza, egymást keresztező útvonalakon a kerítésen kívül és belül is. Rongyos szürke overallos foglyok dobozokat rakodtak ki és be a főépületből és autókra pakolták azokat, vagy fáradt, tömött sorokban futottak egy malomkerék körül. Amikor valaki lelassított, egy ostor csattant és csíkokat szakított le a csupasz, leégett hátakról, hogy újra mozgásra bírja az embereket. Az őrök odabent mind amerikai tisztek voltak.

Charlie összeszorította a száját. Sylvania Birtokon élt egy farmer, aki így verte az állatait. Kiüldözték őt onnan, adtak neki egy zsáknyi élelmet és útbaigazították a határhoz, majd felosztották a cuccait a városlakók között.

De itt most emberekről volt szó.

Az egyik fickó megbotlott és elesett, a kerék pedig leállt. A csapat többi tagja átbotladozott rajta, ráléptek az ujjaira és megtántorodtak, amíg az őr be nem ment közéjük és ki nem szabadította a férfit. Úgy tűnt, megszokásból verik meg, addig ütlegelték, míg nem próbált többé felkelni, aztán elrángatták egy alacsony, hosszú kunyhóba.

Még az alacsonyan járó, felhős, őszi nap alatt is a rozsdás vastető és az ablaktalan falak között pokoli meleg lehetett. Charlie kitikkadt a rejtekhelye sáros védelmében is, izzadság gyűlt a karja és a melle alatt. Megtörölte a homlokát a ruhaujjával.

Néha úgy gondolta, hogy nem a nanók okozzák a gondot. Elég rosszak voltak magukban, de az emberek tették pokollá a világot.

Charlie estig várt, néha el-elbóbiskolt, de minden egyes eltört ág reccsenésére és levélzörgésre kiszáradt szájjal, pániktól fojtva felriadt. Megnyugtató volt, amikor eléggé besötétedett, hogy kimásszon a bokor alól, leveleket és ágakat vadászva ki a hajából. Felkapta a táskáját, átlopódzott a nyílt terepen, árnyékról árnyékra manőverezve a felhőszelte holdfényben, egészen a kerítésig.

A kerítés vastagnak bizonyult, a vágószerszám csak mélyedéseket vájt a sima fémbe, de nem akarta átvágni. Charlie az ajkába harapott és megpróbálta tovább folytatni, fel-lerángatva a szerszámot, amíg a fém ketté nem vált. A kerítés szétpattant és végigfutott rajta egy halk zörgés, ahogy a fém szétnyílt.

Charlie összerándult és a következő láncszemhez ment, a sietsége ügyetlenné tette. Egyszer el is ejtette a vágószerszámot, majdnem elveszítette, mert a kerítés másik oldalán landolt. Nyolc láncszembe telt, mire hátra tudta húzni a fémhálót és át tudta magát préselni a szűk lyukon. Megfogta a kerítést és visszalökte a helyére. Miután ezt elrendezte, átsietett a karámok közötti ösvény fedezékmentes halálzónáján, és hirtelen megállt a főépült kemény fala mellett. Régi betonból készült, a vakolat elporladt az ujjai alatt, egyáltalán nem lehetett újonnan épült.

A lány megtörölte az ujjait a nadrágján és előszedte a robbanóanyagokat, emlékezet, ösztön és a sötét szürke színei segítették a munkájában. Percekkel ezelőtt még izzadt, most az ujjai hidegek és ügyetlenek lettek, a félelemtől érzéketlenek. A gyutacsot olyan csomóba kötötte, amit Nora mindig használt, majd a falhoz közel rakta le a csomagot.

Az ujjaival ügyetlenül tapogatta ki az ellopott gyufás skatulyát – remélve, hogy a kén száraz maradt –, ahogy megpróbált NEM arra gondolni, hogyan sülhet el ez balul. Miles sosem látszott idegesnek egy-egy csata előtt. Napokat töltött azzal, hogy erősködött, hogy az adott feladat lehetetlen, hogy megpróbálta meggyőzni Charlie-t, hogy adja fel, de miután Miles elszánta magát valami mellett, úgy tűnt, nem tud semmi rá hatni.

Láthatólag ez nem Matheson családi vonás.

A második gyufa felszikrázott és meggyulladt. Charlie behunyta a szemét, mély levegőt vett és meggyújtotta a gyutacsot. Az nehézkesen lángra lobbant, majd rendesen begyulladt, a láng mohón ette az útját a bomba felé. Charlie – remélhetőleg – biztonságos távolságba vonult és leguggolt, a kezével takarva el a fejét. A robbanás egy ütés erejével érte a hátát, elterült tőle, és megperzselte a nyakát és a kezét. A fenébe is. Erre nem is gondolt. Remélhetőleg, senki más sem.

Nem volt ideje összeszedni magát. Charlie talpra kecmergett, lerántotta a sálat a fejéről, majd a zsebébe gyömöszölte. Valaki riadót fújt odabent, a harangok dühöngő zúgása zendült össze az emberek sikoltásaival és az elkiabált parancsok robajával.

Charlie átvágott a füstön, be az épületbe és megragadta az első Tartalék tisztet, akivel találkozott.

– Uram – mondta, a kerítés felé bökve. Jason egyenruhájának ujja – amiről a rangot gondosan eltűntette – felcsúszott, hogy kilátszódjon a bélyege. – Behatoltak. És van egy szökött rabunk.

A férfi arca valami félelemhez közelálló dolgot öltött fel.

– Szerencsés szemétláda – motyogta. – De rajtunk verik le, ha sikeresen elszökik. Maradjon itt, én majd értesítem a parancsnokot.

Charlie persze nem engedelmeskedett.

Abban percben, ahogy a férfi távozott, ledobta az erszényét és továbbsétált, csoportról csoportra sietett ellentmondásos parancsokkal és helyzetjelentésekkel. Ügyes ujjakkal – Nora sötétben, csengettyűkkel teleaggatott övön tanította – szedte le az övekről a kulcsokat, ahogy haladt előre.

A fegyverraktárt amerikai, napbarnított tisztek őrizték, akiknek az övén úgy lógott az ostor, mint valami kitüntetés.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte az egyikük, akinek a bőrétől elütött a meglepően szőke szemöldöke, amint megpillantotta a lányt. Nem lehetett Charlie-nál sokkal idősebb, jött rá hirtelen a lány, akárcsak a karámokban tartott emberek. De Charlie attól még lelőtte a fiút, a pisztoly dörrenését a riadó hangja tompította.

A másik őr még az előtt megragadta a puskáját, hogy a társa földet ért volna, majd tüzelt. Charlie oldalra ugrott, de nem elég gyorsan. A golyó a karját találta el, átszakította a kabátot és a húst egyaránt. Charlie keményen ért földet, beleharapott a szájába, hogy ne sikítson fel, majd térden lőtte a férfit, aztán pedig fejbe.

Az őr eldőlt.

Charlie a hátára fordult, visszapislogta a könnyeket és az orra alatt káromkodott. Érezte, ahogy a vér tócsába gyűlik alatta, a karja pedig fájdalommal és forrósággal lüktetett.

– Bassza meg – szitkozódott.

Átfordulva egyik kezével rögtönzött érszorítóként megragadta a karját, és feltápászkodott, majd az őrhöz botorkált. Kulcs nem volt nála. Jellemző.

A bakancsa orrával odébb rúgta a puskát a férfi testétől és a sáljával bekötötte a karját, túl szorosra húzva a bicepsze körül. Aztán lelőtte a lakatot az ajtóról, annyi fegyvert és lőszert vett magához, amennyit elbírt és nem lassította le őt.

Alig kérdőjelezte meg őt bárki is. Aki igen, arra ránézett a nagy, sápadt kék szemével és arra az oldalra fogta, akihez a kérdező nem tartozott. Charlie pár nevet elkapott a tömegben, így jutott el idáig.

És mivel mindenki a foglyok szökésén aggódott, senki nem figyelt a karámokba biztonságosan bezárt foglyokra. Hatalmas, üres raktárhelyiségekbe zárták be őket, fémkerítések mögé.

– Ribanc – az egyikük szinte köpte a szót, amikor meglátta Charlie-t. Félelem csillant az üveges tekintetében.

– Na ez szép, mondhatom – motyogta Charlie – meglepve magát Maggie egyik régi, frusztrált szólásával. Megnézte a zárat. Elég egyszerűen fel tudta volna törni és elég sok kulcsot is összeszedett… de alig volt ideje. – Lépjetek hátrébb!

A zárhoz tartotta a fegyvert, elfordította a fejét és lőtt. A fém szétnyílt, szétroncsolódott, és a lakat a földre esett. Charlie belerúgott az ajtóba, hogy kinyissa és intett a foglyoknak.

– Megszöktetlek titeket – mondta. – Mentek vagy maradtok. Rajtatok áll.

Egy pillanatig azt hitte, mindenki maradni fog. Aztán mind egyszerre próbáltak áttolakodni az ajtón, mohón kapkodva a fegyverek után, amit a földön hagyott. Charlie megragadott párat, akin bélyeget vagy tetoválást látott – és mit árult el az a világról, hogy most ez jelentette a bizalmat – és a fegyverraktár felé küldte őket. A többieket kivezette az épületből, katonákat és tartalékokat iktattak ki és elvettek minden hasznosat tőlük.

Káosz uralkodott mindenhol. Az segített.


	7. Darabkák

_Független határterület − 16 hónappal a Második Elsötétülés után_

A stratégiai megbeszélések Charlotte Matheson milíciájában egyáltalán nem hasonlítottak ahhoz, amit Bass valaha is megengedett volna. Semmi rend, semmi rendszer… Charlotte a padlón ült és a hadmester gyermekével játszott, az Isten szerelmére. Bass a falnak dőlt − örült végre egy falnak egy hónapnyi sátorban eltöltött idő után − és whiskey-t kortyolt egy zsákmányolt üvegből, mindenféle megjegyzés nélkül hallgatta őket.

Charlotte nem bízott benne. Amikor Bass kételkedett a lány jó döntőképességében, erre emlékeztette magát. Ez a kedvesebb, gyengédebb milícia nem fog a végtelenségig működni. Végül Charlie-nak be kell majd keményítenie.

− Szóval Neville tisztjei közül ki az, aki a leginkább hallgathat ránk? − kérdezte Charlotte, előrehajolva a babához, hogy megcsiklandozza az orrát egy hajtinccsel.

Látszólag a keménykedés napja nem ma jött el.

Tommy szórakozottan megvakargatta a billogot a kezén, de nem késlekedett válaszolni Charlotte-nak.

− Harris vagy Gainsborough − válaszolta egy pillanat múlva. − Mindketten lojalisták, egyikük sem kedveli Neville tábornokot.

Charlotte hátrafordult, sárgásbarna szemöldökét várakozóan felvonva, Bass felé.

− Melyik legyen?

− Gainsborough − felelte egy pillanat múlva. − Mindig is elég puhány volt. Nem hiszem, hogy szeretné a kubaiak taktikáit.

Charlotte leellenőriztette az infót Tommyval, aki gyorsan bólintott.

− Akkor össze kell hoznunk vele egy találkozót − mondta. − Tommy, Lee? Tudjátok meg, merre jár. Gayle, kigondoltad már az ellátmány beszerzési útvonalunkat?

− Holnapra meglesz − szólalt meg Gayle, kinyújtva a kezét a babáért. − Megváltoztatták a járőrség vonalát, újra kell terveznem az utat.

Miután mindenki befejezte a jelentését, távoztak. Tommy még egy ideig ott maradt, felajánlva Charlotte-nak a kezét, hogy felsegítse a lányt, de ő csak az ajtó felé intette a másikat.

− Végre kettesben − közölte Bass, amikor Charlotte felé fordult. − Valaha vissza tudom-e majd szerezni a jó hírnevemet?

A lány a homlokát ráncolta, kezét a csípőjére tette.

− Ez nem vicc. Nem egy poén csattanói vagyunk.

− Higgy nekem, Charlotte. Én is annyira szeretném megfosztani a trónjától Neville-t, amennyire te.

Charlotte nagy levegőt vett és sóhajként fújta ki, a pólója laza anyaga figyelemelterelően csúszott odébb a melle vonalán. Bass megnyalta az ajkát, a tekintete lesiklott a szeplős, árnyékba vont dekoltázsra.

− Tudom − mondta a lány. Bass meglepődve pillantott fel Charlotte-ra, megpróbált valamit kiolvasni a féloldalas mosolyából. − Miles sosem bocsátana meg.

Biccentett, szarkasztikusan egyetértve ezzel a meglátással. Csak hogy lássa, hogyan fog reagálni Charlotte, előrenyúlt és egy hajtincset a lány füle mögé simított. Charlotte a homlokát ráncolta és hátrált egy kicsit, de Bass félbeszakította, mielőtt ellenkezhetett volna.

− És akkor mi legyen?

A lány összepréselte a száját, összevonva a szemöldökét. Bass érezte az ujjaiban az ingert, hogy elsimítsa a ráncokat. Charlotte már szinte nevetségesen aranyos volt.

− Muszáj lesz… jobbnak lennie − válaszolta, a szavak nyugtalanul ömlöttek az ajkairól. − Ha visszakapja a milíciát, nem lehet olyan, mint előtte. Nem tehet mindent rosszabbá.

Bass rávigyorgott.

− Akarsz tudni egy titkot, Charlie?

Charlotte kétkedve biccentett, a nagy, kék szemével nézett fel rá, mintha a lelkébe is belelátott volna. Kivéve, hogy nem ült elég undor ahhoz az arcán.

− Mi az? − kérdezte, óvatosan elnyújtva a szót.

Basst egy másodpercre fájdalmasan emlékeztette ez a pillanat a húgaira, és enyhén mocskosnak érezte magát a korábbi gondolataiért. A testvérei mindig így beszéltek hozzá, ha nem voltak benne biztosak, hogy bízhatnak-e abban, amit mondani fog.

− Monroe tábornoknak nem olyan jó lenni, mint gondolják az emberek.

Magányos volt és rideg. A nyakszirtje folyton bizsergett a félelemtől és a paranoiától, mindig figyelte az apró titkokat a kevés bizalmasa szemében − bármennyire kicsik is legyenek. Kétségbeesetten próbált minden fenyegetést elhárítani, de a kivégzések miatti atrocitások csak még jobban felhívták arra a figyelmet, hogy miért utálták.

Nem keresett kifogásokat. Tudta, hogy nem érdemli meg a Charlotte által nyújtott második esélyt, de élni fog vele.

− Volt mit ennie, biztonságban volt − szólalt meg Charlotte.

− Féltem − közölte Bass. Ez volt az igazság, de ez volt az első alkalom, hogy bárkinek is beismerte. Charlotte gyűlölte őt, de emiatt nem látott ítéletet a szemében. Talán még egy kis szimpátia is akadt. Bass arra sem vágyott, így visszavonulót fújt. − Ha azt hiszed, hogy jobb leszel, Matheson tábornok, akkor próbáld csak ki. Az egyetlen oka, hogy nem indulok Kaliforniába, mert Miles azt hiszi te vagy a világ közepe.

Bass otthagyta a lányt, akinek még mindig ráncba szaladt a homloka, és megpróbált találni egy őrjáratot, amihez csatlakozhat.

* * *

Ránézésre Santa Teresa eredetileg sem volt valami nagy város. Az új akasztófák a nyers fájuk világosságával, a gyanta és húgyszag keverékével és az épületek leégett romjai − elszórva a főút vonalán, mint rohadt fogak egy mosolyban − nem sokat segítettek rajta.

− Ez csak példastatuálás, felakasztják, aki ellenszegül és leégetik a házaikat − mondta Charlotte Bassnek, majd sután lekecmeregett a lováról és kikötötte a füstfoltos templom előtt. − Ha vissza kell jönniük, ha a tized nincs befizetve, akkor porig égetik a várost. Már megcsinálták… háromszor?

Tommyra pillantott, aki megcsóválta a fejét.

− Legalább ötször − felelte. − Aki alkalmas, azt elviszik a munkatáborokba, mindenki más meg… hát, az nem az ő gondjuk.

Charlotte lecsatolta a dagadó nyeregtáskát a lóról, és a csatos pántot átvetette a vállán. Elindult felfelé a lépcsőn a templom felé, megfogta a korlátot, hogy egyensúlyban maradjon, ahogy hátranézett Bassre.

− Ilyen volt azelőtt is minden? Ezért harcoltak a lázadók?

Őszintén kíváncsinak tűnt. Ahogy óvatosan leplezve − elvégre a kérdések azelőttről sosem voltak népszerűek − Tommy is. Bassza meg, jött rá Bass, a milíciája fele nem emlékezett semmire azelőttről. Akik mégis, azoknak meg mesékből és gyerek balett órákból állt minden. A hazugság ott lebegett előtte, mindent megmagyarázhatott volna, ha azt mondja, hogy minden jobb volt azelőtt.

− Néha − válaszolta helyette. − De az idea mögötte? Azért megérte harcolni. Azért harcoltunk Miles meg én a kezdetek kezdetén.

Talán azért nem akart hazudni, mert Miles úgy is rájött volna, hogy mit mondott, vagy talán csak azt szerette volna, ha Charlotte önmagáért kedveli meg, nem pedig manipulálja. Persze, hogy rendben ment a stratégiai ülés, miközben gyerekekkel játszottak − de végül Charlotte-nak embereket is kell ölnie.

Egyelőre Charlotte csak eltűnődött és belépett a templomba. Visszapillantott Bassre megint, ahogy a férfi is átlépte a küszöböt. Bass rávigyorgott.

− Azt várod, hogy lángra lobbanjak.

Egy pillanatig Charlotte csak rámeredt − olyan megilletődöttnek tűnt, mintha tényleg ezen gondolkozott volna −, de aztán vállat vont.

− Vagy hogy Isten lesújtson rád − mondta a lány. − Úgy tűnik, ő is hisz a második esélyekben.

− Ja, hát − szólalt meg Bass fásultan. − Én nem hiszek benne.

− A családom hitt Istenben − szakította félbe Tommy. Elvigyorodott Charlotte megilletődött pillantásán − egy enyhén öntelt pillantást küldve Bass felé, most hogy övé volt a lány figyelme. − Az Isten Keze egyházhoz tartoztak. Örült barmok. Rossz kaja, rossz társaság, rossz szex… Isten nem kapcsolta volna ki az áramot, ha azt akarta volna, hogy jól érezzük magunkat. Szerencsénk, hogy Ron atya egy kicsit értelmesebb.

− Sosem értettem ezt − vallotta be Charlotte, ahogy végigsétált a padok közötti soron. − Apu sosem beszélt Istenről vagy ilyesmikről.

Hát igen, Ben Mathesonnak még több vér száradt a lelkén, mint Bassén. Volt értelme annak, hogy miért nem szeretett volna bármiféle utóéleten gondolkodni.

Ron atya egy termetes hatvanéves ember volt rövidre nyírt ősz hajjal, olyan kezekkel, mint egy dokkmunkás és olyan ölelést adott Charlotte-nak, amitől Bass megrándult.

− Légy áldott, gyermekem − közölte, majd elvette a nyeregtáskát és végignézte a tartalmát. Dobozok és üvegek, szárított hús zsíros papírba csomagolva és egy kevéske zöldség. A beáztatott szárított marha, amit Bass reggelire legyűrt keserűnek érződött most a gyomrában.  Enyhe gyanúja támadt, hogy Rachel Elsötétedés előtti gyereknevelésébe az is beletartozott, hogy Charlotte nem egyszer látta a Disney-féle Robin Hoodot.

− Van valami új hír? − kérdezte Charlotte, majd leült az egyik padra, a karját pedig az előtte lévő sor támlájára tette.

Ron gyanakodva nézett Bassre.

− Ő új.

− Megbízom benne.

A barna szemek összeszűkültek, napszítta ráncok rajzolódtak ki.

− Ismerős az arca.

− Ron atya − mondta Charlotte halkan. − Nincs szükségem a maga engedélyére, hogy a milíciámba felvegyek valakit. Mi megbízunk benne, szóval maga is megteheti.

Valami átsuhant Ron tekintetén a "megbízunk" szóra és el is fordult, a kezét lefoglalta azzal, hogy visszacsatolta a táskákat. Charlotte nyugtalannak tűnt, de ő nem töltött még annyi időt az árulás jeleit kutatva, mint Bass.

− Mit tett? − kérdezte Bass ridegen.

Ron kihúzta magát és megvető pillantást vetett Bassre.

− Nem tudom, mire gondol. Talán nekem kéne ezt a kérdést feltennem magának, táb…

Bass megragadta a torkánál fogva, az ujjai a laza bőrbe mélyedtek, és nekilökte a pulpitusnak. Előhúzta a fegyverét és Ron gyomrára szegezte.

− Kivel beszélt, Ron?

− Senkivel! − hadarta Ron, a szemét tágra nyitotta és szinte csak a fehérjére látszott belőle. Könyörögve pillantott Charlotte-ra. − Charlie, nem hihetsz ennek a férfinak helyettem? Mióta vagyunk barátok?

− Hónapok óta − válaszolta Charlie, felállva. Idegesen harapdálta az alsó ajkát, a fogai közép kapva. − Monroe?

− Úgy nézett ki, mint aki halálos bűnt követett el, mikor kimondtad a bizalom szót.

− Az nem jelent semmit − hadarta Ron, Bass alkarját markolászva. − Thomas, kérlek, vedd rá őket, hogy hallgassanak meg.

Tommy előrelépett, aztán megállt, amikor Charlie feltartotta a kezét.

− Senki nem volt itt − mondta lassan, elmélkedve. − Se gyerekek, senki, aki takarított volna. − Megállt és körbenézett. − Hol van Maisie? Ilyenkor már általában itt szokott lenni a köszvény gyógyszeréért. Ron atya, mit tett?

A pirospozsgás szín eltűnt a pap arcáról.

− Semmit, Charlie. Kérlek, hinned kell nekem.

Charlotte a kezét Bass alkarjára tette.

− Engedje el.

Bass magában felnyögött. Most nem volt alkalmas lágyszívűnek lenni.

− Charlotte, hazudik.

− Tudom, de engedje el.

Leginkább a meglepetéstől ernyedtek el az ujjai, hagyta, hogy Ron kiszabadítsa magát és eliszkoljon az útból. Vastag ujjaival a pap megdörzsölte a torkát, a tekintete még mindig kétségbeesést tükrözött.

− Gyerünk − szólalt meg Charlotte, megrántva Bass karját. − Mennünk kell.

Bass meg sem moccant, a papot bámulta.

− És vele mi lesz? Nem hagyhatod, hogy megússza, hogy elárult, Charlotte. Példát kell statuálnod.

− Azt tesszük − közölte. − Bízzon bennem.

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy ezt mondta. Úgy vélte, ennyivel tartozik a lánynak. A helyére téve a fegyverét, kocogva követte Charlotte-ot végig a padok közti soron. Épp kiértek, amikor a harang elkezdett kongani, eszeveszett, csörömpölő hangon. Bass felmordult és megpördült, de Charlotte megragadta a karját és visszarántotta.

Bass majdnem megütötte a lányt. Charlotte nem vette észre, de Tommy meglátta − az ajkai nem tetszésében összepréselődtek.

− Ha megöljük, senki sem hiszi el, hogy áruló − jegyezte meg gyorsan Charlie, Basst a lova felé lökve. − Amellett meg a kubaiak munkatáborba küldik majd, mert nem hajtotta végre a feladatukat és… és megölik bármelyik családtagját, akit foglyul ejtettek. Nem kell most rosszfiúknak lennünk.

Elmenekültek az északról közelgő porfelhő elől, és szétváltak, amikor elértek a határhoz. A kubaiak a folyónál érték őket utol. Bass egész biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú, aki vezette őket Jason Neville volt új, csillogó egyenruhában. Charlotte halálra vált arcából ítélve, ő is így gondolta. Egy szerencsés golyó szedte le Bass lovát, ahogy ügettek a parton. A ló felnyihogott, majd elterült, maga alá temetve Basst, ahogy az állat lefelé csúszott a vízbe.

− Bass!

Persze, gondolta kábultan Bass, az első francos alkalom, hogy Charlotte a nevén szólítja, az, amikor épp a fulladásos halál szélén áll. Aztán egyszer csak ott termett a lány, felhúzva őt a lovára − kis, erős kezekkel és nedves, gubancos hajjal.

A másik oldalon Charlotte egy kannát rúgott a vízbe, fekete, síkos, szivárványszínű olaj folyt ki belőle és a lány rádobott egy gyufát. A tűzfal nem fog sokáig tartani, de a kubaiak lovai nem fognak addig a közelébe menni, amíg égett. Elég időt hagyva ezzel Bassnek és Charlotte-nak, hogy elmeneküljenek.

Lekászálódtak a lóról egy kőhalom árnyékban, nyirkosan és kapkodva a levegőt a meneküléstől. Charlotte arcán egy véres vágás éktelenkedett, amiről Bass nem tudta, hogyan szerezte, és a lány keze remgetett, ahogy megpróbálta kibontani az összefogott haját.

− Tessék − mondta Bass, közelebb lépve hozzá. A bizalom jele volt, hogy Charlotte csak egy kicsit rándult meg, ahogy Bass a kócos hajába túrta a kezét, majd szétszedte az ázott lófarkat és kisimította a nagyobb gubancokat. A lány haja nehéz volt a keze alatt, vér és sötét víz szaga járta át. Bass teste még mindig pezsgett az adrenalintól, egészen az ujja begyéig remegett, ami éppen Charlotte nyakánál járt, és nem telne sokba a harcolási ösztönt szexre fordítani.

Vágyott rá. Vágyott Charlotte minden csepp kedvességére, magának akarta azt a nagylelkű szívét − és ha Charlotte az övé lenne, akkor Miles se hagyná el soha többé. Egy család lennének.

Csak annyit kellett tennie, hogy…

Charlotte megfordult, és a kőfalnak lökte, majd lábujjhegyre állt és megcsókolta. Az ajka meleg volt és sós az izzadságtól és a vértől, az ujjai keményen vájtak Bass nyakába, ahogy magához vonta az arcát.

Ezek szerint nem csak Bassnek akadtak gondjai a túl sok adrenalinnal, gondolta, ahogy Charlotte türelmetlenül kicsatolta Bass övét. Furcsa volt a lány keze a farka körül. A legtöbb nőnek, akikkel lefeküdt az elmúlt években gyengéd, puha keze volt, a férfiaknak pedig kemény és kardforgatástól kérges az ujjuk. Charlotte-nak gyengéd keze volt, egészen másfajta mintázatban kérges.

A farka már félig merev volt, nem telt sok simogatásba és mohó, türelmetlen csókba, hogy teljesen álljon. Charlotte elégedett hangot hallatott − úgy látszott, Bass megfelelt az elvárásoknak −, és Bass kicipzárazta a lány farmerjét, majd lehúzta a vékony combokon. Charlotte szabadult meg a nadrágjától, lerúgva magáról, az pedig a porban landolt egy kupacban.

Bassnek fel kellett volna tennie pár kérdést egészen biztosan − de nem tette. Inkáb megcsókolta Charlotte-ot és… fenébe is, milyen alacsony volt a lány! Sosem tűnt alacsonynak, amikor rámeredt Bassre vagy parancsolgatott, de épp csak a válláig ért. Bass felkapta, a fenekénél tartva a lányt. Charlotte meglepődöttségében megnyikkant, a kezével Bass vállába kapaszkodva, lábait pedig körbefonta a dereka körül.

Bass egészen biztos volt benne, hogy ehhez már túl öreg, de bassza meg… lenyűgöző teljesítményt nyújtott. Ha tényleg az exével találkoztak az előbb, akkor minden apró előnyre szüksége volt.

Mikor volt legutoljára, hogy le akart nyűgözni valakit, töprengett el. Charlotte viszont elterelte a figyelmét egy nyögéssel és vonaglással, a lány punciját nedvesnek érezte a saját hasán. Bass a karját Charlotte alá tette, hogy megtartsa a súlyát a csípőjével és az alkarjával is, majd belésiklott.

Nedves volt és szűk, és elfojtott egy sóhajt Bass nyakába temetve az arcát, és − és abból ítélve, ahogyan Bass vállába vájta a körmeit − nem volt benne biztos, hogy nem fogja Bass elejteni. Bass megfordult, Charlotte-ot a kőfalnak támasztva, és beléhatolt. Charlotte lábai szorosabban fonódtak köré, a sarka belemélyedt Bass combjába, a lány kezei óvatosan levándoroltak Bass válláról a hátára.

A szex gyors és mohó volt, bármiféle önkontroll, amit próbált megtartani szertefoszlott Charlotte lelkes vonaglása miatt és ahogy sóhajtozva suttogta a nevét. Bass kemény ritmust tartott, a csípőjük összeverődött, ahogy a falnak nyomta a lányt, és lágy horzsolásokat hagyott Charlotte nyaka mentén. Kiszívta a bőrét a kulcscsontja mentén egészen a melle domborulatáig.

Bass majdnem elfelejtette, hogy ne a lányban élvezzen el. A nők, akivel Monroe tábornok lefeküdt maguk oldották meg a következményeket, de Charlotte valószínűleg, nem tudta, hogyan kell. Láthatóan nem aggódott emiatt, ahogy felnyögött ellenkezésében, amikor Bass kihúzta magát belőle. Bass a saját kezébe élvezett, egy pár gyors simítás megtette a dolgát, és Charlie orgazmusát is az ujjaival segítette. Bass nyakába fúrva az arcát, Charlotte felnyögött, a lány teste összerándult az ujjai körül, és úgy kapaszkodott Bassbe, mintha ő lenne az utolsó kézzel fogható dolog a világon.

Amikor a lány már nem reszketett tovább, Bass leeresztette a lábára. Charlotte-nak még egy pillanatig belé kellett kapaszkodnia, nehogy a lába kimenjen alóla, mert még nem bírta el a testsúlyát. Charlotte feje Bass vállán pihent, a haja a karjára omlott. Bass megcsókolta a halántékát, a keze még mindig a lány fenekén, és várta, hogy Charlotte agya utolérje a hormonjait.

− Azt hiszem, lehorzsoltam hátul a bőröm.

Nem az a panasz volt, amire Bass számított. Átpillantott a lány válla felett, felmérve a terepet, a hüvelykujját pedig végigsimította a piros bőrön.

− Nem olyan rossz. − Valószínűleg nem számított jó ötletnek megkérdezni, de: − Valami vélemény?

Charlotte ellökte magától Basst és felöltözött, figyelemelterelően ugrálva a farmerjába.

− Voltak már jobb ötleteim − ismerte el. − De ha nem végzek a világgal… megint… és nem okozom senki halálát? Nem fogok rajta túl sokat aggódni. Mennünk kéne, a kubaiak nem maradnak sokáig a határon túl. Most már biztonságos visszamenni a táborba.

Bass beakasztotta az ujjait a lány övébe és magához húzta, lenézve rá.

− Mikor csináljuk ezt megint?

Charlotte összeszűkített szemmel nézett rá.

− Még mindig nem kedvellek.

− De az? − kérdezte, fejével a fal felé bökve. − Az elég jó volt.

Charlotte konkrétan elvörösödött, a pír átütött a napbarnítottságán.

− Egynek elment.

Bass felhorkantott, a lányra vigyorogva. Charlotte ismét furán nézett rá és az ajkába harapott.

− Te még mindig te vagy − mondta, vállat vonva. − Én pedig én. Nehéz utálni téged… nem jön kénkő a seggedből és nem iszol csecsemővért… de ez? Ez túl furcsa.

Ellépett Basstől, de ő visszahúzta maga felé, és beszívta a szex illatát, ami körbelengte a lányt.

− Akkor csak egy csókot.

− Kizárt.


	8. Semmi sem változik

_Columbus - Négy hónappal a Második Elsötétedés után_

Charlie éppen elég nagyra tépte fel a kijáratot a kerítésben, hogy egy véres vállú, terhes lányt kiférhessen, amikor valaki megragadta a karját.

− A kennelek − mondta a fiú. Egy sokszor összetákolt szemüveget tolt fel a bedagadt, eltört orrán. − Vagy tizenöten vannak még a kennelben közülünk.

Hát persze. Charlie átlökte a fiút a terhes lány után, majd vágyakozó pillantást vetett a fák vonalára. Annyira közel volt ahhoz, hogy túlélje, és idefele jövet is tudta, hogy nem fog tudni mindenkit megmenteni. Bár szívesen megtette volna.

Megragadott pár megbélyegzett foglyot − jobban bízott a lázadókban, de el kellett ismernie, hogy a milícia kiképzése... vérszomjasabban jobb volt.

− Fedeztek, amíg eljutok a kennelig? − kérdezte, a fejével az alacsony kunyhóra bökött. − Ha mennetek kell, menjetek.

A milicisták rápillantottak, aztán felemelték a fegyvereiket.

− Picsába is − szólalt meg a legidősebb. − A milícia sosem hagy senkit hátra.

Az egyikük vele tartott, a másik kettő a véráztatta kerék védelmében maradt, sortüzet szórva az épület elejére. Charlie a falnál kuporgott, a lélegzete kaparta a torkát, ahogy a megfelelő pillanatra várt.

Egy golyó a nyakán találta el az egyik amerikai katonát, az pedig karját lóbálva esett a földre. Mielőtt egy másik átvehette volna a helyét, Charlie kivette magát a nyílt terepre. A szíve a torkában dobogott, hallotta a vért a fülében, ahogy imbolyogva végigfutott a földön. Puskaropogás zúgott a fülében, és földdarabok repkedtek előtte és mögötte mindenütt, a lábára szóródva. A kennelhez ugrott fedezékért, végigcsúszva a földön egy sáros halomként, a hasát is lehorzsolva.

Valaki kiabált odabentről, mások káromkodtak és ajtón dörömböltek.

− Kihozunk onnan! − ígérte Charlie, a térdére kecmeregve. − Csak tartsatok ki.

Kikémlelt a kennel sarka mögül, majd visszarántotta a fejét, ahogy egy golyó majdnem súrolta az orrát, aztán felemelte a félautomatát, amit magával hozott. A tető szélére téve, leadott egy sor lövést az épület vonala mentén, miközben a segítőtársa felé futott.

− Az ajtót − mondta a társának, ahogy az lehuppant mellette.

Izzadság áztatta hajat söpört ki a szeméből egy ideges mozdulattal, majd egyetértően bólintott. Egy pillanatig mindketten megpróbáltak levegőhöz jutni − Charlie eközben úgy váltott sután tárat a fegyverében, mintha sosem csinált volna ilyet azelőtt.

− Készen állsz? − tette fel a kérdést.

A társa bólintott. Charlie térdre állt, egy adag golyót küldve azok felé a katonák felé, akik megpróbáltak a fedezékük mögül előjönni. Az ex-milicista fiú a tűzvonal alatt kúszott, majd a késével leszedte a zárat az ajtóról, a csavarok szinte sikítva jöttek ki az öreg, nedves fából.

− Menjetek a kerítéshez − üvöltötte a fiú, kirántotta az embereket és arrafelé lökte őket. − Menjetek a fák felé.

Tíz ember kecmergett ki − vörös arccal és véres háttal.

− Tizenöten kellene lenniük − üvöltötte Charlie, túlharsogva a puskaropogást.

Az ex-milicista bepillantott, grimaszolt egyet és megcsóválta a fejét.

− Halottak. Senki sem bírja sokáig itt bent.

Charlie úgy érezte, hogy cserben hagyta őket, pedig tudta, hogy megtett minden tőle telhetőt. A kerítés felé intett.

− Menj. Majd követlek.

A fiú így is tett, úgy osont össze-vissza, mint egy megrémült nyúl. Jó taktikának tűnt, de Charlie már épp elég futó nyulat lőtt le. Lelőtte azokat a fegyvereseket, akit látott, a golyók betondarabokat morzsoltak le és ablakokat törtek be.

Aztán Charlie következett − megint. Másodjára már nehezebben bírta működésre a lábait, a fáradság ólomsúlyúvá változtatta az izmait. Milesnak sikerült volna. Szóval rábírta magát, hogy fusson, félig inkább bukdácsolt a lyukacsos terepen.

Mire odaért, az egyik fiú, aki fedezte elterült a földön. Patakként folyt a vér onnan a válla helyéből.

− Menjetek − mondta nekik, véres fogakkal és vörös csíkkal a szája sarkában.

Nem tudták megmenteni − egy táska ópiummal és antibiotikummal nem. Charlie mellétérdelt, megszorította a térdét.

− Köszönöm − mondta.

A fiú rákacsintott, feltápászkodott és őrülten lőni kezdett az épületre. Charlie elkáromkodta magát, és a kerítés felé futott, esetlenül kúszva-mászva. A másik két segítője elkapta a karját, felrántották és maguk után húzták.

− Várjatok − szólalt meg, kiszabadítva magát.

Az elhagyatott rejtekhelye felé ugrott és felkapta az íját. Nem volt olyan jó, mint amit Sylvanas Birtokról hozott, de elég egyenesen lehetett vele lőni. A súlytól fájni kezdett a sérült karja, ahogy felemelte és a becsomagolt nyilat a helyére rakta.

− Tessék − közölte, majd előkotort pár gyufát a zsebéből és odadobta nekik. − Gyújtsd meg, légyszi.

Célzott, várt, hogy lángra kapjanak a gyufák, elaludjanak és újra fellobbanjanak. A lángnyelv átterjedt a gázolaj áztatta rongyra, és gyorsan begyújtotta azt.

Belégzés. Kilégzés. Charlie a célra hunyorított, apró rándulásokkal igazítva az irányon. Becélzott és lőtt.

A nyíl átsüvített az éjszakán, aztán leesett. Charlie az ajkát harapdálva várt. A nyíl célt tévesztettet, a törött falnak ütközött. Charlie magában káromkodott, de a rongy eloszlott és leesett, a láng átterjedt a durva szövettáskájára.

Gyorsan égett, Charlie pedig megfordult és futni kezdett, utolérve a többieket. A robbanás megrázta a fákat és a talpukban is érezték a rengését. Charlie megbotlott és elesett, a karja maga alá bicsaklott, ahelyett, hogy megtartotta volna a testsúlyát. Valaki talpra állította.

− Mi a franc volt ez? − kiáltották a fülébe, amit így is csak elmosódottan hallott a robbanástól még lüktető dobhártyája miatt.

− Katonai robbanószer, kézi- és könnygázgránát keverékbe csomagolva − üvöltötte vissza, karjával kisimítva a haját az arcából. A hangja rekedtesen megbicsaklott. − Nem fogja lerombolni az egész kócerájt, de nem lesznek a bentiek túl boldogak.

A másik kettő felnevetett − gonosz humorral − és maguk után húzták Charlie-t.

− Úgy kell nekik.


	9. A helyes út

_Független határterület − 16 hónappal a Második Elsötétülés után_

− Uram?

Gyakorlatilag Milest nem kellett volna így hívni − csak Charlie tanácsadója volt, de a lány elég lazán kezelte a rangokat −, bár néha előnyére vált. És hamar hozzá is szokott ismét. Felpillantott a fegyveréről, amit épp megtisztított, egy rongyba törölve az olajat.

− Mi az?

− Matheson tábornok a parancsnoki sátorban várja.

Miles gyors, pontos mozdulatokkal szerelte össze a fegyverét, felállt és visszarakta a csípőjén lévő tokjába.

−  Miért?

A katona vállat vont.

− Azt nem mondta, uram.

Miles elküldte a fiút, felvette az egyenruha kabátját és elindult a régi benzinkúton át az alacsony, földszínű sátrakig, amiket a hátsó falhoz állítottak. Bass már várt rá, lustán vagdalta szét a helyi növényzetet.

− Mi az? − kérdezte Miles.

− Elkapták Gainsborough-t − válaszolta Bass, és egy biccentéssel várta, hogy Miles is kifejezze a nemtetszését.

− Remek. − Miles megdörzsölte a szemét. − Most már nem nagyon lesz hajlandó beszélni velünk, nem igaz?

Miles sosem találkozott a férfival − vagy ha találkozott is, nem tett rá nagy benyomást −, de az elrablás ritkán mozdította pozitív irányba a tárgyalásokat.

− Mi is hibáztunk eleget.

− És mindnek ára volt − szólalt meg Miles. − Nem akarom, hogy Charlie odajusson, mint mi húsz év múlva.

− Tizenöt − javította ki Bass. Rávigyorgott, amikor Miles ránézett. − Nem vagyunk olyan öregek. Legalábbis én nem.

− Ugyannyi idősek vagyunk.

− Egy évvel fiatalabb vagyok.

Miles visszasimította a haját az arcából − megint túl hosszú lett, kezelhetetlen, majd Bassre hunyorított. Olyan… vidámnak tűnt.

− Mitől van ilyen jó kedved? − tette fel a kérdést gyanakodva. A tapasztalata szerint sosem jelentett jót, ha Bass boldog volt, és nem tartott piát a kezében vagy nőt az ölében.

Bass vállat vont.

− Ismersz − felelte szelíden. − Nincsenek nagy igényeim.

Odasétált a sátorhoz, majd felemelte az ajtónyílást, hogy Miles be tudjon menni.

Charlie két katonája éppen egy milícia tisztet − Tartalékost most már, gondolta Miles − bilincselt egy székhez. A férfi mostanság fogyhatott le − a kabátja lógott a vállán és a csípőjén, a ruhája ujja eltakarta a kézfejét. A fején lévő zsák is új szerzeménye lehetett.

Charlie a közelében állt, a haját kiszabadította a csuklyája alól és letörölte a fekete festéket a szeme körül. Odapillantott a bejáratra, egy gyors mosoly ragyogott fel az arcán, amikor meglátta Milest. Vékony karjával a sarokba intette őket.

Mivel már késő volt megakadályozni a katasztrófát, gondolta Miles, fel kellett mérnie a helyzetet, hogy mennyi menthető belőle. Charlie tekintete átsuhant rajta Bassig, majd összeráncolta a homlokát, egy komor kifejezés suhant át az arcán. Charlie-nak nem kellett aggódnia, Bassnek nem állt érdekében elárulni Milest. Nem bocsátott meg a testvérének − nem tudta, hogy valaha képes lenne-e rá −, de abban biztos volt, hogy Basst sosem érdekelte igazán a Köztársaság.

Charlie átfutatta az ujjait a haján, komoly copfba húzva össze, amitől csak még fiatalabbnak tűnt Milesnak. Egy biccentés jelezte, hogy levehetik Gainsborough fejéről a zsákot, amitől a monoklival büszkélkedhető férfi pislogva próbálta megszokni a fényt. Ráfókuszált Charlie-ra és mosolyra rándult a szája.

− Matheson tábornok, ha jól gondolom − mondta. − Tudja, mindig úgy hallottam, hogy maga tökös. Nagyon is.

Charlie beakasztotta a hüvelykujját az övébe.

− Magáról is ezt hallottam. Manapság úgy látszik, nem lehet megbízható információhoz jutni.

Gainsborough halkan felnevetett. Odébb mozdult a széken, amitől megcsörrentek a bilincsei.

− Ez így igaz, máskülönben tudná, hogy nem vagyok áruló. Nincs értelme, hogy megpróbáljon rávenni, hogy eláruljam a többieket. Neville tábornok a Köztársaság vezetője, én pedig hűséges katona vagyok.

Charlie bólintott.

− Tudom.

Csend. Gainsborough végül sóhajtott egyet és megkérdezte:

− Akkor rajta, mondja el, miért vagyok itt.

Charlie kicsit odébb fordult, Bass felé biccentve.

− Ő fogja meggyőzni magát.

Először kínzásra gondolhatott Gainsborough, Miles látta az arcán. Aztán Bass előlépett az árnyékok közül, kihúzta magát és a háta mögött összekulcsolta a kezét, ahogy láthatóan is felvette a Monroe tábornok pózt.

− Gainsborough százados − szólalt meg. − Jó újra látni magát… elnézését kérem a körülmények miatt, de gondolom, megérti.

Gainsborough arcából kiszökött a vér, így a fekete véraláfutások még jobban kirajzolódtak a sápadt bőrén.

− Monroe tábornok? Uram? Azt hittem, maga…

− Drámaian meghalt? − tette fel a kérdést Miles, előrelépve. A szája sarka féloldalas mosolyra húzódott, amikor Gainsborough rámeredt. − Százados. Az eredeti Mathoson tábornok.

Charlie a homlokát ráncolta, de Gainsborough felnevetett és félig megnyugodva, félig csodálkozva csóválta meg a fejét. Matheson és Monroe − ennek a két névnek súlya, a kapcsolatuknak nagy múltja volt. Azt jelentette, hogy Gainsborough már félig igent mondott a tervükre. Többször bólintott, mint csóválta a fejét, amíg beszéltek − a csuklóját dörzsölgetve, miután Charlie halkan elrendelte, hogy oldozzák el.

A beszélgetés felénél Charlie köhintett egyet.

− Miles?

− Mi van?

− Honnan szereznél katonákat ezekhez a támadásokhoz?

Miles grimaszolt.

− Charlie. Most erre nincs idő. Már csináltam ilyet azelőtt. Én…

− Matheson tábornok vagy, a Köztársaság alapító atyája meg minden − mondta Charlie. Miles szúrós szemmel nézett rá. Charlie viszonozta a pillantását, merev tekintettel és megfeszült állkapoccsal. − De ez nem a te milíciád. Hanem az enyém. Az én felelősségem, mi történik velük. Szóval ha a segítségünk kell, akkor előtte velem kell beszélned.

Miles elfintorodott, majd a vállainál fogva odébb húzta a lányt.

− Charlie, ez nem valami játék. Neville veszélyes…

Charlie megnyalta az ajkát és elkapta a tekintetét, miközben az izmok össze-összerándultak az állkapcsán.

− Baszd meg, Miles. Neville? Neville csak egy báb. Ha mindent jól játszunk, akkor leteszi a nagy esküt, hogy hűséges Monroe-hoz és oldalt vált megint. A kubaiak miatt kell aggódnunk. Nem láttad még a munkatáborokat, amiket túl jól őriznek őket a támadásokhoz, amiket most tudnánk indítani, sőt a városok “megtisztítását” se láttad, ahol nem hűségesek eléggé. Én láttam mindet.

Charlie elhallgatott, nagyot nyelt és Miles mellett Gainsborough-ra pillantott.

− Egyikünknek sem játék ez, Miles − szólalt meg fásultan. A hangja alig hallható motyogássá vált. − És legyünk őszinték, neked meg Bassnek nem igazán jó a rezumétok, ha hatalomról van szó, nem igaz?

Miles leküzdötte a fájdalmat, amit ez a megjegyzés okozott − mert Charlie nem tévedett − és hátrált egy lépést.

Charlie egy pillanatig még ránézett, a szája szomorúan lebiggyedt, aztán mély levegőt vett. Elfordult, hogy Gainsborough-ra és Bassre nézzen.

− Ha a segítségünk kell? − közölte. − Akkor másképp állunk hozzá. Olyasmit építünk, ami tényleg működni fog… egy Köztársaságot mindenkinek, nem csak egy embernek. Akárki is legyen az.

− Idealista − jegyezte meg Gainsborough.

− Valakinek annak kell lennie.

A férfi pislantott egyet, majd bólintott.

− Talán. − Oldalra nézett, hogy megvizsgálja, Bass mit szól hozzá. − Uram? Hajlandó vele dolgozni?

− Ez az egész olyan furcsa − felelte Bass, ravaszul Charlie-ra mosolyogva. − Az nem azt jelenti, hogy nem is fog működni.

Otthagyták Gainsborough-t, hogy gondolkozzon az ajánlatukon. Charlie megállt a kifelé menet, visszanézve rá.

− Jason Neville − mondta.

Gainsborough bólintott.

− Neville százados.

− Jól van?

− Miért érdekli?

− Nem érdekel… csak régen fontos volt számomra.

Gainsborough elgondolkozott ezen, majd úgy tűnt, hogy elfogadja ezt a választ.

− Dühös, nagyon motivált… nagyon utálja magát.

− Igen.

Charlie biccentéssel köszönte meg és távozott. Elsomfordált, megfordult és visszajött, majd megbökte Miles mellkasát.

− Ne csináld ezt többet. Szeretlek, Miles. − A kijelentéstől elszorult a mellkasa, pedig tudta, hogy nem úgy értette, ahogy Miles szíve szerette volna. − De sose csináld ezt többet.

− Nem akarom, hogy ezt kelljen tenned − mondta.

− Pedig megteszem.

Miles állkapcsa megfeszült.

− Igen − szólalt meg fásultan. − Megteszed.

Otthagyta Charlie-t. A lány pedig nem követte. Miles tétovázott, visszanézett, és meglátta Basst, amint az egyik gyomot, amivel eddig játszadozott, odanyújtja a lánynak. Ha elég erősen hunyorított az ember és még sosem látott igazi csokrot − vagy nem költött rá egy szerencsétlen próbálkozás alkalmával, hogy normális kapcsolatot tartson fenn − még virágnak is tűnhetett volna.

Fenébe is.

Charlie elfintorodott, de elfogadta… Majdnem elmosolyodott, lehajtotta a fejét és a szemét forgatta − és Bassnek hívta. Nem Monroe-nak.

Szemétláda.

Miles visszaviharzott a sátrához és elkezdte összecsomagolni a cuccait, hogy elmehessen. Csak amikor becsatolta a táskáját, a kezébe temette az arcát és úgy ült az összecsukható kis ágyán, és nem ment sehova se. Talán Charlie-nak nem volt rá többé szüksége és Bass egy pöcs volt − de csak ők maradtak számára.

Nora meghalt − és sosem sikerült annak lennie, aminek a nő akarta − és úgy tűnt, Rachelnek is jobb volt nélküle. Mindig is így lehetett ez, gondolta. Ben meghalt és minden barátjának, akik maradtak − akiket tudta, hogyan találjon meg − a halálát okozta.

− Basszam meg − motyogta, majd felrúgta a táskáját és kikotort belőle mindent, hogy megtalálja a fél üveg whisky-jét, ami még megmaradt. Azelőtt is már megpróbálta halálra inni magát − talán most sikerül neki, mielőtt Charlie és Bass mindenki előtt kézen fogva fognak sétálni. A máj nem regenálódik olyan gyorsan, ugye?

Az elhatározása egy hétig tartott, aggasztó mennyiségű üres üveggel és egy sikeres összetűzéssel Jason Neville Tartalékosaival. A fiúnak most már akadt egy sebhelye, de ugyanolyan megrögzötten Charlie érdekelte csak. Csak most már megölni akarta, nem megcsókolni.

Milest igazán érdekelték volna a részletek ezzel kapcsolatban.

Mivel az idegszálai pezsegtek a felesleges energiától, a heréi fájtak a szex/erőszak téves asszociációja miatt, ezért befejezte a whisky-jét, vállon veregette Gainsborough-t és visszabotorkált a sátrához. Nem tervezte, hogy lefekszik Bass-szel, de ha már ott volt…

Csakhogy nem csak neki támadt ez az ötlete. Ledermedt a sátor bejáratánál, nem volt biztos abban, hogy ökölbe szorítsa-e a kezét vagy rámarkoljon a farkára, és a napbaríntott és sápadt végtagok kavalkádjára meredt Bass ágyán. Charlie kiengedte a haját, ami Bass ujjaira csavarodott, a farmerja pedig az egyik bokájára tekeredett.

Valamitől Charlie felnevetett, levegő után kapkodva, elfojtott kuncogással, Bass pedig kitartóan csókolgatta a hangokat az ajkáról, mintha meg tudná ízlelni őket.

− Elég már − ellenkezett Charlie, a lábát Bass csípjőre fonta és maga felé húzta. − Csak bassz már meg.

− Amikor készen állok rá − mondta Bass, hangja jókedvtől és vágytól volt rekedtes. − Jesszusom, te nő, nem hallottál még előjátékról?

Charlie türelmetlenül sóhajtott és lenyúlt a testük közé, valamit megragadva, amitől Bass felnyögött és odébb mozdult a lányon. A hosszú izmok megrándultak a hátán, a bőre alatt.

− Amellett pedig − szólalt meg Bass. − Azt várom, hogy Miles eldöntse bejön vagy elmegy.

− Hogy mi? − hadarta Charlie. Felemelte a fejét és átnézett Bass válla felett, a szeme hihetetlen nagyra tágult, amikor meglátta Milest. − Francba. Szállj le rólam. Bass, vonszold odébb a segged.

Erősen meglökte Bass vállát, de a nehéz testsúlyát nem volt olyan könnyű megmozdítani. Bűntudat szántott végig élesen Miles-on, egy régi, ismerős hang, ami hol Benre, hol inkább Rachelre hasonlított, azt kérdezte. A kurva életbe, mi a gond veled? Az unokahúga volt, nem szabadott volna… akkor kellett volna elmennie, amíg tudott.

− Megyek − közölte, a hangja karcosan csengett. Durván, hitetlenkedve felnevetett, végül pedig emlékezett rá, hogy a szeme elé kapja a kezét. − Bocs. Az Isten bassza meg, Charlie, sajnálom.

− Miles − ellenkezett a lány, aztán kifogyott a szavakból.

− Mondd, hogy maradjon − jegyezte meg Bass.

− Hogy mi?

− Ha te is akarod őt, akkor mondd, hogy maradjon.

Charlie abbahagyta a mocorgást és lökdösést, és teljesen mozdulatlanná vált, amíg ezt átgondolta.

− Te nem… Nem tudom? Micsoda?

Nem mondott nemet − és az istenit, tudta, hogy mi a gond vele, tudta, hogy mi volt. Csak már nem érdekelte többé. Mindig amikor megpróbált helyesen cselekedni, akkor elbaszta az egészet. Danny megmentése, Monroe trónfosztása, az áram visszakapcsolása − egyik sem sikerült. Csak annyit ért el, hogy a számára fontos emberek − Alec, Nora, Kip, Jim − halálát okozta.

Miles Matheson nem volt hős, mindegy, hogy mennyire szerette ezt látni Charlie tekintetében. Talán itt volt az ideje, hogy ez elfogadja. Hagyta, hogy a sátorajtó becsapódjon mögötte, és odasétált, hogy letérdelhessen a kis ágy mellé, a kezét pedig Bass nyaka mögé csúsztatta.

Lassú, alapos csók volt ez − nyelvvel, ajkakkal, fogakkal. A szakáll súrlódásásával − ami végre elég puha volt, hogy ne szúrjon úgy, mintha mindjárt tüzet csiholnának a borostájukkal − és az adrenalin és a vágy száraz ízével. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy így csókolóztak, mióta Miles elment, az első alkalom, hogy nem csak vonakodva találkozott az ajkuk, hogy elismerjék, hogy ezt nem csak gyűlölet fűtötte.

Egy halk, torokhang szökött ki Charlie ajkai közül. Miles szakította félbe a csókot Bass-szel, egy utolsó harapással ígért még többet, majd lenézett Charlie-ra.

Sosem gondolt úgy rá, mint az unokahúgára, ismerte be magának. Családként, igen. Vérszerintinek viszont? A fejében az unokahúga örökké az a sovány, négy éves maradt, aki a felsői gallérját rágta nyálasra és még nem jött rá, hogy a lányoknak nem kéne a fingós poénokat viccesnek találni. Ő meghalt és örökké az emlékeibe véste.

Charlie volt az egyetlen ember a világon, akit sosem tudott ellökni magától.

− Maradhatok? − kérdezte Miles, lehajolva, amíg elég közel nem ért hozzá, hogy megcsókolja. Érezte Charlie remegő leheletének melegét az ajkán, a lány szemében óvatosság csillant, de az arcán tükröződött a figyelem. Charlie megnyalta az ajkát, a nyelve hegye hozzáért Miles szájához. Kellemes bizsergés kúszott le Miles nyakán, végig a heréjéig, és minden esélye, hogy kimásszon ebből a helyzetből kirepült az ablakon.

Miles úgy csókolta, mintha életében utoljára csókolózna, eszeveszetten, hogy kiismerje a szája minden négyzetcentiméterét, és leszorította Charlie-t a párnák közé. Egy hosszú, ijesztő pillanatig csak Miles csókolta őt − az agya kapkodva próbálta ezt a tényt kitörölni, a szőnyeg alá söpörni −, de amikor elhúzódott tőle, Charlie keze a hajába fonódott és visszahúzza magához, hogy megcsókolhassa.

Charlie nyelvével a szájában, Bass a nyakát csókolva, türelmetlen kezek vonták maguk után az ágyra. Levetkőzött/levetkőztették − Charlie ismét felkuncogott, ahogy Miles pólója elszakadt, a csizmáját a földre rúgta, a farmerjét letolta, és egészen addig el is feledkeztek a ruhákról, amíg Bass beléjük nem gabalyodott.

− Ez az ágy kurva kicsi − morgott Bass, Charlie nyakához bújva.

A lány felhorkantott.

− Láttam a Toronynál a sátradat, nem fogom rávenni a katonáimat, hogy egy franciaágyat és íróasztalt cipeljenek utánam.

Miles kihallotta a hangjából, hogy mennyire izgul az önbizalom álarca mögött. Magához vonta Charlie-t, úgy helyezve, hogy a lány meglovagolja őt. A farka megbökte Charlie hátsóját, és a szorító érzés és önutálat egy kicsit enyhült, amikor a lány nem rezzent össze vagy fészkelődött odébb.

− Nem kell ezt megtenned − mondta. Az ujjai végigsimítottak a combján a térdétől a combja között lévő puha szőrig. Már nedves volt, egy nyögéssel odanyomta magát Miles ujjaihoz, ahogy végigsiklottak a sikalmlós lábiáján.

− Bármikor, ha abba akarod hagyni, bármi, amit nem akarsz…

Charlie keze feltérképezte Miles mellkasát, ujjai átfutottak a szőrén, megérintve minden sebhelyét, mintha megszámolná őket.

− Már Phillyben vágytam erre − szólalt meg Charlie, majd lehajolt és megcsókolta a mellkasát.

A nyelve végigfutott a mellbimbóján, addig játszott vele, amíg meg nem keményedett, aztán végigkaristolta a fogával a vékony sebhelyet a kulcscsontján. Milesból nyögés szakadt fel, amitől Charlie elmosolyodott, Miles a válla bőrén érezte Charlie szájának mozdulatát.

Bass megcsókolta Charlie vállát, körbefonta a karját körülötte és a kezébe fogta a mellét. Milesra nézve felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, néma javaslatot téve, mire Miles szája sarka egyetértésében felkunkorodott. Arra vágyott a legkevésbé, hogy elijessze Charlie-t azzal, hogy túl gyorsan haladnak vagy olyasmit erőltet rá, amit a lány nem akar.

Átfordította mindkettejüket egy nem-igazán-kecses mozdulattal − Bassnek igaza volt, az ágy túl kicsi volt és több helyen szúrt, mint eddig észrevette. Charlie haja köréjük tekeredett, beleakadt Miles ujjaiba és a könyékhajlatába.

Meleg ajkak csókolták a háta vonalán, elidőzve a gerince dudorain, majd Bass a nagy, durva tenyerét végigfutatta a karja mentén. Egy kemény comb ütközött az övének.

− Biztos vagy benne? − tette fel Miles a kérdést Charlie-nak. A hüvelykujjával végigsimított a lány arcán. − Nem lesz velem könnyebb együtt élni.

Charlie csak a szemét forgatta.

− Ne kérdezd már meg ennyiszer. A milíciám odakint áll, csak egy kiáltásomba kerül, hogy bejöjjenek.

− Tényleg tiéd a milícia, nem igaz? − kérdezte Miles, a gondolat, hogy egy tucatnyi szürke kabátos tinédzser bámulja a csupasz seggét, hirtelen beléhasított.

− Inkább aprót nyög, mint kiált − mondta neki Bass, majd félbeszakította a felmordulását azzal, hogy a lába közé nyúlt, hogy megragadja a farkát. Charlie-hoz vezette, az ujjaival végigkente a lány nedvességét a hosszán, Charlie pedig lelkesen emelte meg a csípőjét. Miles az ágyon támaszkodott a karjával, az alkarja remegett az erőfeszítéstől, és hagyta, hogy a másik kettő diktálja az iramot. Egyelőre. A levegőnek, amit beszívott, szex, Charlie és Bass illata volt, ami egy olyan bizarr fantázia volt, hogy sosem mert rá gondolni.

Csessze meg, ennél jobban ment ez neki régen.

Bass sötéten felnevetett és a hüvelykujját végigfutatta a feszes vonalon Miles heréje és segge között, nedvesen és csúszósan hatolt belé. A hüvelykujjat nyállal nedvesített ujjak követték, egy kemény ujjbegy bökte meg a prosztatját, amitől görcsös, intenzív vágy futott végig az ágyékán és a combján.

Remegő lélegzet szakadt fel Milesból, és a türelme vízként párolgott el. Megragadta Charlie combját, felemelte a térdét és lassan beléhatolt, a lány teste pedig olyan szűken fogta közre, akár egy kéz. Charlie türelmetlenül vonaglott alatta, a kéjtől kipirosodott sápadt bőre a hasától egészen a melléig, majd felnyúlt, hogy nyálas, csiklandozó csókokat nyomjon Miles állára és a nyakára.

− Miles, akarlak. Kérlek? Istenem, kérlek?

Miles egy apró remegéssel adta meg magát, beletemetve magát a lányba egyetlen gyors mozdulattal. Charlie levegő után kapott és beleharapott az ajkába, a keze lesiklott, hogy magához nyúljon. Miután Miles megállt, Bass átkarolta a mellkasát és a farka Miles-nak nyomódott - Milesba hatolt.

Alattuk Charlie felsóhajtott − a teste Miles farka körül vonaglott −, ahogy a súly rátelepedett.

Máskor, amikor ezt csinálták a nő közöttük volt (Sierra, Rachel sosem, vele legközelebb akkor kerültek, mikor berúgtak és egymáshoz préselődve táncoltak egy klubban, Nora pedig pár alkalommal.) Így egy kicsit nehezebb volt megtalálni a ritmust − vagy csak kiestek a gyakorlatból −, de pár bukkanó után (amitől Charlie felnevetett, a hang pedig végigrezonált Miles farka körül) sikerült megoldaniuk.

Bass mozdulatai mélyebbre lökték Milest Charlie-ba, a lány keze a kiságyba vagy Milesba mélyedt, ahogy remegett, és igen, azok tényleg inkább apró nyögő hangok voltak, amik felszakadtak a torkából. Miles Bassnek ütközött hátul, a segge a combjához érve, és beleborzongott, ahogy egy apró mozdulattól ismét vágy sugárzódott a prosztatájából.

− Istenem − nyögött fel. − Ez…

Lehajtotta a fejét, a homlokát Charlie-énak döntötte és összeszorította az állkapcsát, próbált kapaszkodni az önuralmába. Se Bass − a csípőjébe kapaszkodva támaszként −, se Charlie − aki az izzadságcseppeket csókolta le a válláról − nem segítettek a helyzeten, és tudta, hogy Bass direkt egy pöcs.

Durva ujjak vonták oldalra a fejét egy csók erejéig, Bass szája végigsimított az övén, hogy a fogai közé kaphassa Miles alsó ajkát. Továbbadta a csókot Charlie-nak, miközben a lány keze végigjárta a karja kemény izmait.

− Charlotte − mondta Bass egy csókot dobva a lány ujjperceire. − A gyönyörű tábornokom.

Charlie körmei belémélyedtek, nyomot hagyva. Szánt szándékkal? Talán, Charlie jobban értett az emberekhez, mint hitte. Csak úgy, mint az…

Kurva életbe, nem. Nem fog erre gondolni, a jelenbe erőltette a gondolatait − arra összpontosított ahogy végigcsókolta Charlie nyakát egészen egy rosszul összefort törés dudorához a kulcscsontján. A nyelvével végigrajzolta a vonalát és feltámasztotta a lány lábát a karjára. A pozicióváltástól még szűkebb lett, de úgy széttárta, hogy kapkodó lélegzettel még mélyebbre tudott belé hatolni.

Charlie érzéssel, halkan elkáromkodta magát, és a kurva életbe, hol tanult meg ilyen szavakat? a teste Miles alatt ívben megfeszült, mint egy húr, amit megpengettek, miközben az orgazmusa magával rántotta. Miles álla megfesztült, néhány hasonló szó az ő szájából is kikérezkedett, ahogy küszködött, hogy még kitartson, mielőtt kihúzta magát. A hasára élvezett, sápadt a napbarnított bőrön, majd Bass felrántotta őt és magához húzta hátra. Mindkét férfi az ágyon térdelt, Charlie pedig figyelte, ahogy Bass durva, néhol ügyetlen ritmussal dolgozott rajta.

Charlie-n terültek szét izzadt karok és lábak csomójaként, félig lelógtak a kiságyról. Bass foglalta el a matrac nagyrészét − végül is az ő ágyán voltak −, Charlie pedig kibogózta magát végül.

− Muszáj ellenőriznem, hogy semmi nem sült el balul, ki kell kérdeznem a járőröket − mondta, a ruháiba küszködve magát. Minél több ruha volt rajta, láthatóan annál kellemetlenebbül érezte magát. Tétovázott, kibogozta a haját, aztán rájuk mosolygott. Nem az a nyílt, boldog mosoly volt, amihez Miles úgy hozzászokott, de egy óvatos mosolyhoz képest elég vidám volt.

− Senki nem halt meg − szólalt meg, vállat vonva. − És nem úgy tűnik, mintha a világ véget ért volna.

Aztán már ki is sétált.

Milesnak fogalma sem volt róla, mit jelent ez. Remélhetőleg lesz rá alkalma később, hogy kiderítse.


	10. Minden megváltozik

_Zanesville − Négy hónappal a Második Elsötétülés után_

A foglyok fele nem hagyta abba a futást, eltűntek az erdőbe, hogy megpróbáljanak hazajutni vagy csak elmeneküljenek. A többiek egy elhagyatott városban szálltak meg, összezsúfolódva egy kifosztott kávézóban, amíg Charlie szétosztotta azt a kevés orvosi felszerelést, amitől meg tudtak válni.

Harminc ember, ha nem számolta a két terhes lányt. Charlie egészen biztos volt benne, hogy csak azért maradtak, mert nem tudtak továbbmenni. Szerzett nekik vizet és eltöprengett azon, hogy vajon valaki tudta-e, hogyan kell világra segíteni egy csecsemőt. Mindkét lány hasa hatalmasra dudorodott, és Charlie legközelebbi élménye a szüléssel csak az volt, amikor Jakie Graham vemhes juhait terelgette.

Charlie magával vitt pár arra alkalmas embert − két milicistát, egy lázadót −, hogy felhasználható dolgok után kutassanak. Nem sok mindent lehetett találni manapság, de pár régi takaróval és rongyos ruhával gazdagabbak lettek, a megmaradt párnáktól is megfosztották a házakat. Az egyik milicista srác − Tommy, emlékeztette magát Charlie − talált egy kincsesbányányi régi konzervet az egyik lelakott kávézóban.

− Azt eszünk, ami van − mondta Charlie, amikor visszatért az átmeneti táborukba és felsorakoztatta a konzerveket az asztalon. − Kiskoromban is sokszor csináltunk ilyet.

Egy émelyítően édes gyümölcskonzervet sikerült kiválasztania, a szirup kikristályosodott a szélen ropogós darabkákban. Charlie lekaparta azt és tisztára takarította a konzervet. Amikor végzett, felnézett. A szobában mindenki ránézett.

− Szóval, mi a következő lépés, hölgyem? − kérdezte Tommy.

− Hölgyem? − Charlie megszokásból ellenkezett, fintorogva.

Tommy a lány karja felé biccentett, ami kilátszott a megtépázott dzsekijéből.

− Milicista voltál.

− Inkább lázadó − javította ki. − Nem vagyok "hölgyem."

− Akkor ki vagy? − tette fel a kérdést valaki, egy hang kiemelkedve a névtelen tömegből. − Miért segítettél rajtunk?

− Charlie Matheson vagyok − válaszolta. − Én…

− Mint Matheson tábornok? − akarta tudni Tommy, a szeme tágra nyílt és úgy tűnt, ez a tény eléggé lenyűgözte. − Monroe tábornok szeretője?

− A Lázadók vezére?

− A Baltimore-i Mészáros?

− Ő a nagybátyám − feltelte Charlie gyorsan, megrémült az elvárásoktól, amik hirtelen betöltötték a termet. − Csak Charlie vagyok.

Tommy megvakarta az állát és arra a lázadóra pillantott, akivel dolgozott.

− Mondjuk, nem kell mindenkinek elmondani ezt.

− Matheson tábornok − szólalt meg a lázadó bólogatva.

Charlie megtörölte a kezét a lábán.

− Harmincan vagyunk − mondta. − És nem mindenki akar majd harcolni.

Mint kiderült, ebben tévedett − a teremben mindenhol ellenkezés és hűségeskük fogadták a kijelentését. Az egyik terhes lány felküszködte magát, a másik lány vállát használva támaszként. Szép lány volt − nagyon szép −, és Charlie nem tudott semmi olyan indokot kitalálni, hogy miért fogtak volna el a katonák egy már terhes lányt.

− Talán nem tudok harcolni… még − szólalt meg a lány, a kezét a hasára téve. − De bármit megteszek, amivel segíthetek.

Más is felállt − a törött orrú, szemüveges fiú.

− Nem érdekel, kinek az oldalán voltatok azelőtt − közölte és a kezével végigmutatott az egész termen. − Itt éltünk, túléltünk mindent. Aztán egyszer csak idejönnek és úgy kezdenek viselkedni, mintha… mintha hálásnak kéne nekik lennünk? Mintha le kéne borulnunk előttük, hogy ne legyen nekik fáradság, amikor belénk taposnak? Nem kedveltem Monroe-t, de legalább csinált is valamit.

Egyetértés visszhangzott a teremben.

− Van egy munkatábor Trentonban − jegyezte meg a lázadó fiú, a tetovált csuklóját vakargatva.

Tommy kiköpött a földre.

− Pont egy istenverte emlékműnél.

− Nincs olyan messze innen.

− Nem vagyok tábornok − mondta Charlie határozottan. − És először ki kell képeznünk néhányunkat, de… jó, Trenton jó kezdésnek.


	11. Követlek

_Trenton − Három évvel a Második Elsötétülés után_

Nem volt könnyű, de most az egyszer a milícia minden tisztje egyetértett. Nem találkozhattak Blanchard tábornokkal olyan egyenruhában, ami csak farmerből és munkatábori dzsekiből állt. Charlie végül beleegyezett, de csak egy feltétellel. Ha az új egyenruhán nem lesz M betű.

Miles begombolta a dzsekijét és odanézett Charlie-ra. A Köztársaság főtábornoka egy valahonnan előguberált tükör előtt állt, magasnak és vékonynak tűnt szürkében és komoly, hátrahúzott frizurájával. Ha nem húzogatta volna irritáltan a gallérját, elég parancsoló kisugárzása lett volna.

− Hülyén nézek ki − mondta Charlie.

− Mind hülyén nézünk ki − szólalt meg Miles. − Bassnek igaza volt, Blanchard szereti a fényűzést. Nem fog komolyan venni minket, amíg nem nézünk úgy ki, mint akik komolyan veszik a dolgot. Megéri, ha csatlakozik hozzánk.

− Tudom − sóhajtotta Charlie. − Csak… legutóbb, mikor Trentonban jártam, harminc éhező gyerekkel voltam itt és azt hajtogattam mindenkinek, hogy nem vagyok tábornok. Most meg…

− Most meg egyesítetted Amerika megmaradt részének kétharmadát − közölte Miles.

− Akkor, ha Blanchard csatlakozik − makacskodott idegesen.

− Csatlakozni fog. Hacsak… − Itt elakadt. Majdnem két hónap telt el azóta, mégsem tudta szavakba önteni a problémát. Amikor megteszi, nem fogja tudni visszaszívni őket. Charlie ránézett, és aggodalom ráncolta a szája sarkát. Nem lett volna igazságos hagyni, hogy Charlie tudatlanul vágjon bele a tárgyalásba. − Mi van, ha tud rólunk, Charlie?

Miles arra számított, hogy a lány arcára kiül a kétség, de ehelyett megnyugodott. Megvonta azokat a vékony, új egyenruhába bújtatott vállakat.

− Ha nem tetszik nekik, akkor megvétózhatnak − közölte. Odasétált hozzá, lábujjhegyre állt és megcsókolta Milest, az ajka mosolyra húzódott Milesén. − Boldoggá tesszük Basst és elmegyünk nyugatra, keresünk egy tengerpartot Kaliforniában.

Miles elkapta a csípőjénél fogva, közel húzta magához, azt motyogta "Az jól hangzik" az édes szájába. Bár nem volt sok esély rá, hogy ez meg is történjen. Charlie emberei elfogadják majd őt és Basst, ha Charlie-t is akarják − mert Charlie nem blöffölt. Miles valahogy ezt meg tudta érteni.


	12. Epilógus

_Lexington: Az Új Amerikai Kormány fővárosa − Három évvel és két hónappal a Második Elsötétülés után_

Tom vicsorogva somfordált a lakkozott, berakásos fapadlón a kandallóig és beledobta az összegyűrt üzenetet a lángokba. Felparázslott és lángra lobbant, a tinta éles, gyógynövény illattal égett el. Az izmok Tom állkapcsán görcsösen rángtak, ahogy figyelte ezt.

− Az istenverte Köztársaság elfoglalt még egy államot − szűrte az összeszorított ajkai között. − Az a talpnyaló Blanchard is kinyalta az exed pináját, mint minden másik férfi, akivel csak találkozott.

Jason lenyelte az ellenkezést, ami a torkára forrott, majd megdörzsölte a fakó sebhelyet a fején − az ujjbegyei mentén újabb koponyaszorító fejfájás sajdult belé, de lehet, hogy csak azért, mert az apját kellett hallgatnia. Mikor fog már elmúlni a kényszer, hogy megvédje Charlie-t, gondolkozott el zordan. Gyűlölte Charlie-t − a lány sosem szerette, egész végig csak az orránál fogva vezetette −, de a szavak mégis ott voltak az ajkán.

− Georgia maradéka is az övék, az Alföld három törzsének elég kétséges hűségesküje is és Blanchard is annyira megbízható, mint egy drogos görény − mondta. A hangja is másként hangzott még saját magának is − bár az anyja mindig azt mondta, hogy csak a képzelete játszik vele. − Az amerikai kormány aligha remeg a rettegésében.

Tom megfordult, kemény pillantással jutalmazta és gúnyos mosolyra vonta a száját.

− Ez te tényleg el is hiszed? − kérdezte.

− Mit?

− Csak azért, mert hagynak használt egyenruhába öltözni, az még nem azt jelenti, hogy igazat is mondanak − válaszolta undorodva Tom. − Ők csak egy halom szervezett bűnöző és olyanok, akik szeretnek kínozgatni, és ötletük sincs, mibe vágták a fejszéjüket, ha Monroe-val és az örökké idegesítő Mathesonokkal kell szembenézniük.

− Ha ők nem a kormány − szólalt meg dühösen Jason −, akkor miért követjük őket?

− Mert eltiportak volna minket − csattant fel Tom, hosszú, mérges léptekkel átszelve a szobát. Jason mellkasába bökött az ujjával. − Csak száz emberem volt, akiben esetleg… esetleg… megbíztam meg te. Mit tudtunk volna tenni?

Jason ellökte Tom kezét.

− Mit változtat ez most? Már túl késő.

Már megint az a megvető nézés.

− Túl késő, fiam? Hasznos információm van a kubaiak tervéről és stratégiájáról. Az a te kis nőcskéd… senki nem mondhatja róla, hogy hülye. Felhasználhatom, amit tudok, hogy védelmet szerezzek magunknak.

− Az hazaárulás − közölte Jason. − Munkatáborba küldhetnének érte és anyát is.

Tom egy ránduló, görcsös mosollyal válaszolt és megcsóválta a fejét.

− Fiam, nem csoda, hogy magadra hagyott a vesztedben az a lány. Tökösebb, mint te. Fenébe is, még a halott öcsikéje is bátrabb volt, mint te. Ha bármelyikük a gyerekem lenne, már évekkel ezelőtt átvettem volna az uralmat Monroe-tól. Te viszont mindig is csak csalódást okoztál.

Hátat fordított neki, elkezdte összeszedni a papírjait és parancsokat vágni Jasonhöz. Jason viszont csak a tarkóját bámult és az egyenruhája járt az eszébe és a hatalma és Charlie − mindig Charlie. Ügyetlenül előhúzta a tokjából a fegyverét − a fegyvere az egyenruhához járt és még nem szokott hozzájuk rendesen − és tarkón lőtte Tomot.

− Lázadók − mondta, ahogy oldalra rántotta a fegyverét és belelőtt egyet az ablakba. Tom összeroskadt és eldőlt, beleütközött az íróasztalba, aztán pedig lecsúszott a földre. − Tragédia volt.

Kezdetnek a szőnyegnek annyi volt.

Leguggolva Tom kezébe tette a fegyvert − emlékezett rá, hogy jobbal lőjön − és elvette Monroe tábornok nehéz, ezüst fegyverét. Elrejtette a dzsekije alatt, ráhúzta a ruha szélét, hogy elrejtse, és ezt épp idejében tette.

Megérkezett a segítség az elesett őrnagyhoz, az utódja úgy reagált, ahogy kell, majd könnyek nélkül lépett hátrébb.


End file.
